FantasyLand
by M. K. Scorpius
Summary: Twilight was her only lifeline. To her sister it was the bane of her existence. But after being dropped into her favorite book, The Darcy twins were going to have a way to survive. This world was not what she dreamt it was.
1. Introduction

**A/N: Welcome everybody to the beginning of FantasyLand. Please Enjoy….**

**Also, I do not own anything Twilight, but that's obvious. ;)**

* * *

**Introduction**

**

* * *

**

If she saw her sister read one of those books again, she would scream.

All her beloved sister did in their house or in school or at any public event when you were supposed to be socialize was read. And not read anything worth reading like Jane Austin, or pretend to read the Scarlet Letter like she did for props that she was a intelligent girl, but simple, stupid Twilight.

And New Moon.

And Eclipse.

And Breaking Dawn.

Over and over and over, again and again.

Their mother was at a loss, and their teachers just ignored her and really, Maki was just angry.

To say her sister was anti-social was an understatement.

Darcy sighed as she saw her sister calmly turn the page, entranced into the page 64 of her favorite book. Her shoulder length brown hair covered a part of her face, her grey green eyes squinting to read the text. Her brown skin had a gold shimmer like Darcy's did, not that she tanned to get it.

She barely ever left the house unless she was made to, or Darcy had to take her.

"Really into that, yeah?"

Darcy commented, looking over her sister's shoulder silently. Her sister didn't respond, and Darcy just huffed and sat back.

To day was one of those days when their mother made Darcy take her socially inhibited sister somewhere with her. They were on the public transportation to the mall since Darcy's car had broken down. They were supposed to meet Darcy's friends to shop for their outfits for the performance at the Pep rally two weeks from now.

Not that Moana really cared; she just took one of her books, Eclipse, with with her and read slowly and with care.

They were twins; exactly identical down to every freckle and the beauty mark under their right eye. The only difference was their hair- while Darcy's was long and to her waist in curls, Moana had her hair chopped into something like layers and bone strait. Right now Darcy's eyes were narrowed in disgust.

What was it about Twilight that made people so hypnotized?

She had read the books before, not that anyone knew. She read it to to see what the excitement was about, but just felt bored at the series and quickly put her sisters books back when she wasn't paying attention. Which was frequently.

Today was a Saturday and a bright day in San Francisco. Everyone in the city was full of energy for this day and if it was another day with anyone else she would have been to.

But with her sister around, she just felt drained.

Moana was just so drawn into herself, most of the time. Darcy felt like she didn't have a twin let alone a sibling. Moana just sat on her bed and read and did homework, never laughing never talking and barely eating.

"Our stop will be coming soon, Momo," Darcy said, and rolled her eyes when her sister made no signal that she heard her. Even though she knew she did.

Maybe it was the fact that yes, they weren't exactly in the best situation, but to Darcy it was no excuse for her sister to act like this. A long time ago, before they moved from England, her sister was actually her sister, who laughed and did all the same things she did.

They used to sleep in the same bed when they heard their parents argue. Moana used to tell her scary stories, she used to sing a lot when their dad would play the piano. But now, that was all gone.

Now their parents were divorced.

Now they lived in San Fransisco, not the West End of London.

Now they were separated from the many things they had ever known and were thrown into a 'hectic American life'. As their mother, an architect says. Moriia Powell was a army brat who decided to marry a Englishman fresh out of school.

And more than often they heard their mother say she regretted that. Which was why they had had the divorce. To stop the fighting, and to be happier.

But to her, it seemed the only people who were happy were their parents—because she lost a parent and a sibling when the paper was signed. The divorce was years ago, and Darcy found if she closed her eyes, and really tried hard, she could she home again.

"Did you hear me Momo? Our stop is coming!"

Still no response from her sister and she closed her eyes tightly, before opening her eyes. She wouldn't yell at her sister. She wouldn't.

"I heard you Nahelani," came a cool soft voice. Moana still had the thick British accent. While her accent only came out when angry, Moana still had hers, refusing to start to blend into the city.

Darcy, already irritated, finally let a bit of her attitude out. "You should have answered me in the first place. You act as if you're deaf,"

"No, I do not. What you said was a statement; it wasn't really needed for me to respond because you know I heard you," came her sisters cool voice.

Moana had yet to look up from the book, and from the man who sat next to Moana had had to really think if the soft voice really came from the yound woman next to him. Soon, Darcy was yelling at her sister, irritated at her smart retort.

Everyone was staring, and befoe she knew it, Darcy was letting her temper get the best of her. She had leaned over and snatched the book from her sister waving it in the air.

They were like reflections of each other, except Moana had turned to look at her sister calmly, while Darcy ranted. Soon, a woman, attractive and dressed like a model, had stood up, to grab the book.

" Though I don't know you, I can tell that you have more sense than this to embarrass youself. This is your sister. You shouldn't treat her that way,"

Darcy cut her eyes at the woman, snatching the book back. She would act anyway she wanted! Her sister wanted to ruin her fun day, she'd ruin hers.

"Yes, thank you for the advice. You right I should love to my sister. So here is the act of love-"

With the flick of the wrist, Eclipse went through the window, to the street.

Darcy looked with satisfaction as her sister sat wide-eyed at her book on the ground, about to be run over by a car. Moving faster than her sister had ever seen her move, she was into the street jumping from the moving vehicle like a mad woman.

Then, just like her sister, Darcy had jumped as well letting out a scream as she saw that same car about to hit her Moana, not prepared for the frantic sisters scrambling in front of it.

"Momo-stop!"

* * *

It was like a dream.

An unpleasant, sort of painful one. One that seemed so real, that it had Darcy shiver with the fact she could feel her bones crack.

The pain was so blinding, so strong, that Moana couldn't even scream, her voice now actually gone.

It was just white, a painful bright white light. Darcy in a moment thought she was dying, as did Moana.

But they had the same thought as they went through this: Where is my sister?

They were one half of a whole, after all. It was natural to look for the missing half.

* * *

_Darcy_

* * *

It felt cold. To cold and too painful. My whole left side was vibrating in the pain where I just wanted to scream, but I couldn't. I couldn't scream, I couldn't do anything. I wanted to cry.

Suddenly I felt very childish and stupid to doing that to my sister. But right now I just wanted to know she was okay.

Mom would kill me for not taking care of her.

That's when I felt it. When the pain wasn't as painful. When cold suddenly went with wet, and I could feel something under me.

It was grass. The ground was now under me, and I let out a breath I didn't know I was actually holding in until my fingers grabbed long grass between them.

My heart was beating so hard; even if it sounded cheesy, it felt like I fell out of the sky to the ground.

Like those small bouncy balls. The ones Momo and I used to play with all the time.

Momo.

Where was my sister?

I tried breathing deeper. Suddenly I was feeling like the actress from Kill Bill—I needed to wiggle my big toe.

But I couldn't. I could just feel my fingers and my stomach and my thighs, but my toes felt to numb to move.

God. Did they run over my legs?

I didn't want to be paralyzed.

Forcing my eyes open, I looked in front of me. Nothing in front of me. Nothing but grass and trees and twigs and sticks and leaves and night.

This wasn't San Francisco.

Slowly I could feel my calves, and the feeling dripped down to my feet. Grabbing my still throbbing side I rolled over, to look at the dark sky. Full of stars.

I heard all types of insects, and I felt the urge to get up, to look around to find Momo and to shake her stupid. Why did she run in front to that car? For a stupid book?

While I felt like cursing and finding my sister, a gentle voice came to me, a few steps back. It was motherly, and sounded almost like singing. I wanted to know who that was.

Did she take me out here?

"She is conscious Esme. I do not think that her voice or her ability to talk has came back to her as of yet, though,"

Esme.

I _knew_ that name.

"Esme…." I said. It was so familiar. Too familiar for me to forget. How could I-

"Darling, please. Let me go to her,"That voice was definitely male, and English.

English. Did my mom find us out there sprawled and sent us home to Dad?

Was this man a person who kidnapped the children for parents? Like Smugglers?

Did daddy actually know people to do that for him?

Soon, there was a man above me, a blonde. He was so close my vision blurred for trying to concentrate so hard. He was slowly checking if I could move anything, asking me questions.

Like what my name was, where I was from, how old I was. What today was.

"My sister…"

My sister. If she died…because of a book-

Slowly, I felt a calming sensation, my breathing regulating. I felt jello-y, but more awake. My side was throbbing with my left arm, and soon I began to notice something. This man's hands. They were quite cold. And now that my eyes weren't as blurry, I could see that he was so pale. And handsome.

Very nice looking I must say. Like…..Brad Pitt hot….No, hotter than that.

I heard a snort coming from my left then, and I tried to look over there but only saw trees.

"Who..w-who are you?"

I said, eyeing him. His eyes were carefully looking away from my eyes and I looked at his clothes- expensive but simple.

"My name is Dr. Cullen. What is yours?"

Cullen.

Cullen.

_CULLEN._

Very familiar.

"Where is my sister..?"

There was a chuckle, from the doctor. "Why aren't you an uncooperative one? If you must know, your sister is laying a ways away with my wife. Now if you please, tell me your name, "

"Mo..Mo…"

I wanted my sister. NOW. It was important for me to see her, to look my reflection the eyes to see if she was okay. _So I could kick her ass._

"Its okay, I'm fine."

I gave a sigh of relief at hearing my sister's accented voice. Why did she seem okay but I felt so horrible? The doctor however attracted my attention again, and I looked at him, trying not to be sucked in the prettiness that he was. And he was quite pretty…

"Now, I am going to lift you slowly. I need you to look strait ahead, and no where else. This is very important you do that, understand?"

Clear minded, I nodded, and gave a soft breath as the doctor lifted me up.

I will admit. I have never followed directions. Even as a child I was always disobedient; but I find this was one of those moments when I was supposed to listen.

Because to my right in a half circle were ten large….bears. With big paws. That looked like my cousin's half wolf half dog pet she put down in South Dakota. But like twenty times larger. And you know that was fine. Because I was delirious from the fact the seemed to be inching closer and the doctor paid no heed to that.

But then to my right, I saw people. Pale people like Dr. Cullen, beautiful like him with strange gold eyes, and frowns.

"Now, please, close your eyes," Dr. Cullen said. He was touching my arm, and I sighed as I felt my arm be examined.

My sister was saying something, but it wasn't loud enough. There was nothing but clicking. Clicking of my brain as I worked it out.

There was only one Dr. Cullen I had ever heard of.

In front of all of the frowning beautiful frowning people, I saw my sister. She was in a woman's arms, with Carmel hair and a soft smile, and a splint on her leg. While her body had lots of scratches, she had that look in her eye. That look she had when she read her favorite part of her stupid book.

The book we were in.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? It just popped into my mind when my sister said she wondered what it would be like there for me, since I love Twilight so much. and of course, I had to bring her along for the ride too!**

**I hope you enjoyed this! More to come soon….**


	2. Alone

**A/N: So this is chapter one! Thank you for the many reads and those who have already clicked to favorite my fiction. It is greatly appreciated!**

**I don't own Twilight…..**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Alone**

* * *

**Moana**

* * *

I was alone.

My sister Darcy was asleep, or rather unconscious, laying on a hospital type bed in the far corner of the living room, while I was here alone.

Why did she get the peaceful oblivion and leave me here to explain this by myself?

Esme seemed to be very charmed by my foul-mouthed sister. She was always right behind Carlisle while he looked at her injuries. While I was there I was more in the background, ignored by most of everyone in the house. Though Alice, who seemed to be almost skittish around me, gave me some silk pajamas that I had yet to put on.

Honestly, while I knew that they were good, and that they would not hurt us, I still felt the need to make sure that my sister was okay.

"…hey, kiddo, you alight?"

I jumped a bit when I noticed Emmett there next to me. Even though I knew I saw him walk slowly it was weird to hear him speak. The actor who played him in the movies, actually looked like him. Except Emmett was actually much more handsome than that. His hair was dark than what was shown in the movies, almost black, and when he smiled at me, I noticed his dimples were really deep.

I would have blushed if the sight of his teeth, too strait and too white, didn't give me the shivers.

" …I am….fine," I said softly, looking from him, back to my sister. I would be a liar if I said I wasn't hurting a bit; my ankle was throbbing and my back ached quite a bit. But I could do without Carlisle's cold hands touching me again.

Carlisle was quite handsome, I must say. Better than Peter. And I was quite sure that if I strained my ears enough I could hear a soft English accent. Which was the only thing that gave me a sense of comfort—we were once Londoners.

Esme's hair was an actual caramel color with High and Low lights, undoubtedly the work of Alice. She seemed keen to make sure Carlisle was taking utter care while putting the cast on her arm.

I wondered where exactly Carlisle got all of this medical equipment.

"Well you should be getting some sleep, anyway. I know you have to be tired,"

I looked to Emmett again, wondering why he was still talking to me. I wasn't tired. I would go to sleep when Carlisle was done with Darcy.

"Could you help me to the bathroom?"

I said, looking to the other side of the room. I looked right at Alice who was having a very quiet conversation with Jasper. Jasper wasn't exactly what was described in the book; while is hair was curly, it seemed a bit longer. Almost as if he could put it into one of those cool small ponytails. Then he seemed a bit more reserved; quiet and obviously untrusting of my sister and I.

When I asked the question to Alice, Jasper's hand, which had been at one moment lovingly stroking her shoulder had a grasp upon it; and I resisted to roll my eyes.

Yes Jasper. A hurt fifteen-year-old girl is very threatening to your wife.

Alice, who had been staring off into space for a moment- no doubt a vision- gave a smile and a nod. "Yes of course! Lets get you dressed Moana!" she said in a tinkling voice.

She really was small. She was dressed in something fashionable and short; and I was surprised when Emmett had picked me up, bridal style.

"…Ah!"

I let out a bit of a squeak, and put my hand on my heart. Emmett was giving a sheepish smile, and I looked at him for a moment wondering why he looked like that. But then I turned my head to see everyone giving him a look of disapproval; especially Esme.

"Be careful," she said, before turning right back to my sister.

* * *

In the bathroom, I was put down next to the sink. "There ya go kiddo," I gave him a smile then. He really was nice. Like a brother, maybe.

"Thank you."

I looked at him as Alice slipped in, and then Emmett left out. The bathroom was really the size of my bathroom at home-large and spacious; and full of make up and things I was sure none of things they didn't need.

"Well, Lets help you into these, shall we?"

I gave a soft gasp at Alice's strength, but shook my head as she closed her eyes as I slipped of my shirt and bra into the top, and then the pants. They felt nice, and comfortable.

"Thank you Alice," I said quietly as she opened the door. Her lips quivered, and soon Emmett was at the door once again.

"Dressed so quick?" I gave a nod, and stood awkwardly for him to pick me up. I felt like a child when I put up my arms slightly for him to get me and soon I was in his arms again. Except now I was being put into a room, and laid on the bed. It was obvious it had to be Edward's bed; because there was no way that I would sleep in Emmett and Rosalie's and I'm sure I was not allowed to be in Jasper and Alice's area anytime soon.

"You should sleep," Alice said, tucking me in the large bed that I as sure was not there earlier.

"I'm not sleepy," I said, feeling like a kid; but then I saw Jasper in the doorway, and I knew what was about to happen.

* * *

It was early in the morning; earlier than I would have really woken up, but being in a house full of vampires does that to me.

The light came in from two sides of the room, bathing the room with light and I gave a sigh, lying there.

I was still in Twilight.

Even though I knew it was foolish to think otherwise; I hoped that it was a dream. I dream that was too real, my mind going into overdrive to make this all too real.

The room was spacious and bright making me upset I had woke up at six in the morning.

But the peaceful silence was undone quickly when Emmett came into the room, his now trademark smile on his face. "Your up early! And here I thought we would have to get you up. Esme just started breakfast. Ready to go downstairs?"

I didn't really have a choice because I was in Emmett's arms again. I felt strangely comfortable there, and even though he was cold, it calmed the rush I was getting from being picked up so quickly. I peeked over Emmett's shoulder when I saw my sister was still unconscious.

"Stop," I murmured and Emmett froze, looking down at me.

"Don't tell me you have to use the bathroom when we're right here," he whined, and I shook my head. "Can I see my sister now?"

"Oh…well yeah, I guess."

Emmett turned and soon was closer to my sister. I looked down over her, feeling quite strange, as if I was looking at myself. I always got that feeling when I looked at her. Like if she had a pimple on her cheek, I would touch my cheek as if I had one as well.

We had a twin link, well we did. I still did; I could feel when she was irritated, or angry or happy. Whether she still acknowledged my presence besides to yell at me was beyond me.

"Your sister will not be awake for a couple of days," Came Alice's voice and I still stared at her. My sisters hair was pushed to one side, and soon, and was being carried back into the kitchen.

There the food smelled delicious, and I was sat in a cushioned seat, a plate being put in front of me. It was a BLT, and I gave a weary smile. How did Esme know I liked these for breakfast? Looking at the knowing look between Alice and Esme, I knew.

"Good morning Moana. I hope you like the tomatoes. I cut them thick, like you like it."

I looked at Esme who seemed to have tried to dress down; but you couldn't get the expensive look out from clothes. Her hair was down now, and she slid me a glass of water and orange juice.

"…Thank you."

It was just her, Emmett, Alice and I sitting down. I took the first bit from it and chewed as quietly as possible; it was creepy to know they heard how I chewed and swallowed.

Though they did try to be inconspicuous about it. Esme was cleaning and Emmett and Alice were talking about school. Soon Rosalie and Jasper were coming in, taking their seats next to their partner.

They were all dressed fashionably according to Alice's choices apparently, and I gave Rosalie a look over. She wasn't there last night. I wonder where she could have been. She was definitely pretty; so beautiful it hurt my eyes. I quickly looked a way from her when I saw they all had taken plates with food from Esme.

They were going to eat to seem normal in front of me.

As if I don't remember last night. I tried to make my self as small as possible and watched how they picked at their sandwiches and eggs.

My sandwich was sort of large and my mouth couldn't even fit to get one everything in. Emmett noticed this and laughed.

"Hey mom," he started putting emphasis on the word mom, " I think the sandwich is too much for her," there was a giggle from slice when I blushed; while they looked like movie stars I had bed head and sleep still in my eyes.

"Oh dear maybe I put to much on there. Do you want me to make it two sandwiches instead?"

I shook my head, continuing to take my small bites. "It's fine,"

Esme nodded giving me a smile, and I gave a glare to Emmett who just patted my head as if I was just a cute puppy. Maybe I did classify as a pet to him.

That's when I saw Alice attempt to eat a sausage; and I took a sip of my water. I might as well say it; just get it out of the way. "You don't have to eat it, Alice,"

She gave me a weird look after that. Which I suppose she would since they never really introduced their selves to me. Everyone eyes were on me then, and I took another bite out of my sandwich. I looked at them, shrugging.

I wish I were my sister right now. Cause she could go through with this.

"I'm sorry, Moana?"

I looked at her, then to the sausage and back. Right now I would be Darcy. She was never afraid.

"…. It would make you sick. Wouldn't it? If you ate it…"

That's when Carlisle came into the room, giving Esme a chaste kiss on the lips before turning to me. "Good morning, everyone," He had on a suit—Armani from the looks of it, and went to grab his plate. Emmett stopped him though.

"Carlisle, I think the gig is up,"

Carlisle looked from him to me, and I stared back. My heart was beating kind of wildly, and I wish I could calm it down. They could all hear it.

"I know you all don't eat regular food. Thank you for the effort, though."

There was utter silence, well besides me chewing my food and soon they were all looking at me.

"Moana dear, I'm not quite sure we know what you're talking about," Esme said gently. She was wiping her hands of with a dishtowel, and I bit my lips.

"You all are vampires."

Then the room erupted into anbuzzing like sound with them talking quite fast amongst each other.

* * *

I was in Carlisle's study now, while he printed of sheets of paper. Everyone else was at school, while Esme was watching my sister downstairs.

When I finally told them how I knew they were vampires, they just looked at me. Like I had three heads or something. Of course, With Alice saying she could see me in her visions, and Jasper saying that I was being honest, there was just a decision to be made.

What to do with us.

Of course it was a choice to at least let us stay until Darcy healed up. Which would be about six months. But Jasper and Rosalie seemed to be against us staying, it was understandable. Who would want two girls from another universe who knew your past, and unbeknownst to them, their future, to be staying in your house?

And what if the Volturi came?

I shivered at that.

"Well, from what I have researched through the night, there is no information on you or your sister, Moana."

Carlisle's voice was calm, but weary. He had to be at work at twenty after noon, so he was trying to at least get something settled before he went on his ten-hour shift at the hospital.

Sheets and sheets of paper were stacked in front of me, and for my sister.

Whenever she woke up.

"These assessments are just to see where you are in you schooling. You cam finish them through out the day, and tomorrow,"

I gave a nod, and grabbed the stacks he put in front of me. "Thank you."

Carlisle gave a polite smile, putting his suit jacket on. It was clear he still didn't know how to handle us. There was quietness in the house except for the sounds that they made to let us know they were here. Getting up, and walked behind him to the living room and sat I sat next to my sister in a chair nest to a small table

I wish we could get home.

* * *

**A/N: So this is it. Next chapter, Darcy is awake. She encounters the family for herself.**

**Don't forget to review either- it makes me very happy!**


	3. Call Me A Liar

**A/N: Hello everyone! Here is the second chapter of FantasyLand! Enjoy! And remember, I don't own anything Twilight. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

**Call Me A Liar**

* * *

_Darcy_

* * *

I was…I felt…

Hell I didn't really know what to feel at this particular moment.

For the fact that right before my eyes were the living (or not so living) characters of my sister's sick obsession. All of them-The Pack, and The Cullens.

I remembered the movie posters and the stories my sister used to make up on her own of this 'universe', the late night chats with her equally obsessive friends on the computer.

They were all here, right now, staring back at me when I turned to them.

There were ten wolves there, and now I was kind of wishing I took the time out to remmber the names of them; more than just Sam, Jacob and Leah.

Then the Cullens were in a strait line, except Esme and Carlisle. While the Doc was with me and Esme was with Momo. There was no Edward, however.

Alice was well, smiling at me when I looked at her—sort of creepy, in a way like she _saw_ me or something. Then I looked at Jasper. Who looked much more frightening; of course that was only that he looked like he wasn't holding back. He looked angry, his eyes hard and unreadable. Like daddy's always was.

Rosalie had a similar look but Emmett was the funniest. He had a big Kool-aid smile, like he had gotten the gold or something. And while it should have been scary, it reminded me of my friends back home, when they laughed.

Slowly I finally observed Esme, who was smiling but weary in the eyes. Her hair was tied back and she was holding my sister up. Momo however seemed well….nervous.

That look that she had previously had, that made me want to shriek had now gone away, and I just sat there waiting for her to do something.

My sister was my reflection; from our long brown hair, to our grey green eyes, our belly button piercing, our gold tinted skin, to the beauty mark under our right eye. We were the same, _physically._ But that was changing seeing as how I had a bone poking out of my arm.

Which by the way was making me even more delirious.

I took two deep breaths, before looking at my sister. She nervously licked her lips-a bad habit she has been doing since we were little- and gave a smile. My vision was starting to swim again, and I breathed slower to fight the blankness that the injury I had was causing me.

"Soo…Momo, I have a question," I said shakily. When I was nervous, I had a habit of sounding completely English. Combined with the slight slurring, and accent I knew I had to sound funny.

"..eh…yes?" My sister said softly. I was very aware of the fact a wolf's head quickly swerved to her direction. Or maybe that was because the sky was squashing the trees.

"Where the bloody hell are we?"

There was a sharp pain in my arm, and the blackness took my sight. I never heard her response but I already knew the answer.

We were in fucking _Forks_!

Town of my sister's dreams, with the people of her fantasies.

I was, as of now, sitting on the couch, being fed some nice hot delicious meal by Esme. Which wasn't bad, seeing how she was a very nice woman.

Whatever had been going on when my sister and I dropped in had ended. Apparently the Doc fixed my arm the night of, which I was thankful for. I really didn't remember anything, because of me being unconscious. Thankfully.

"You want some water now dear?" Esme said politely, and I nodded. "Yeppers."

I was then able to get a couple gulps of water down and was back to the meal. While I was being taken care of, Momo had taken to playing monopoly with Emmett. Strangely enough, she was winning. But I think, Emmett was just being nice.

"Oh c'mon kiddo! I don't have the money for that! Just let be pass go and I'll pay you back-"

"No. Pay up or mortgage your property."

Momo was a hard landlord it seems.

The past four days had been spent by me being asleep. Momo had been skirting around the house like a mouse during this time. She had been sleeping in Edward's room, while I was in some medical cot-thing in the living room. You would think that a person who was living their dream would do all the things they dreamt about, but not my sister.

Apparently Momo had also given her reasons or explanation of why we were here in their house. And how we knew they were well, vamps. I wish I were awake to see the look on their faces when she told them they were the characters of her favorite book series.

Some things just cannot be passed up, you know?

But somehow they believed it. Esme had not did anything otherwise to show that she thought we were lying, and neither has Alice or Emmett who were nice in friendly, in his or her own way. I wondered where the object of my sister's affection was, but I let it go when I saw my sister just sitting there.

She was just as shy and reserved as ever. Even Esme had said she hadn't said more than five words at once. Her hair was tied in a ponytail that went to the side, in some type of jogging pants and a tee shirt. She, from what I had also heard from Esme, was only friendly to Emmett, and herself, otherwise she was almost paralyzed acting.

I wonder if there was something truly wrong with my sister.

"Okay Darcy. Let me put this up, and then, I'll help you to the bathroom to take a shower. " I nodded, smiling but dropping the act as soon as she turned away. Not that I didn't like Esme or anything; its just…well she is a _vampire. _Which, in normalville, was very scary.

Emmett and Momo were still play arguing and for a moment I watched how relaxed my sister was. But she was still herself, still….withdrawn. I on the other hand loved the attention Esme was giving me right now. While it seemed to only be half past noon, no one else was here, because of school or in Carlisle's situation, work. Besides Emmett of course.

Apparently he loved to skip school. Which was a nice trait to have.

My arm was in a cast and my ribs, which were cracked, were tied up. I felt like a handicap going around this house with Esme carrying me everywhere. Carlisle wouldn't be home until ten tonight, when we would all sit down and have a family meeting.

With everyone. Minus Edward, though. He would be home in two days.

Whoopee.

"Okay, Lets get you to the shower, shall we?" Esme said softly. I just nodded and swung open my good arm for her.

* * *

_Moana_

_

* * *

_

I did not understand it.

We were in Twilight. Or precisely, Eclipse when the Cullens and Wolves fought over Victoria, who loved her games.

Right into the ground Darcy landed while the vampire herself pushed me into the water when she thought I was attacking her.

Why I only had a twisted ankle and scratches, I will never know.

Right now, I was getting dressed for the 'Family Meeting' Carlisle had called for ten o'clock tonight. Alice, who I had talked to briefly about going shopping, had given me silk pajamas, and slippers. It felt nice but also a little weird.

Had she gone shopping for me while she was away from this house? I gave a wince as I made my ankle started to hurt. The pants were a bit long for me. I had been hurt when I was pushed, my ankle had been twisted almost to the point it was broken.

I simply just hopped around the house when Emmett wasn't picking me up like a rag doll to get up and down the stairs. Which was a bit demeaning, though I didn't complain. He was completely nice. In a scary I can eat you way.

I shivered when I remembered the look he had when the wolves went at him; it was quite scary. Terrifying.

To be between the two groups, filled with tension and hostility, was something that was undermined in the books. The wolves were…intimidating, to say the least. To see their teeth and the way the growled when Carlisle helped Maki was unnerving.

But not more unnerving than the Cullen Family.

They were the people I always wanted to meet. The people I constantly read about. The people I wanted to be my family. And now they had taken me in. But it wasn't what I thought it was.

While in the fan fictions I had read, they were open and friendly (besides Jasper and Rosalie) kind and polite, I felt as if we were add ons, or a burden to them. They seemed almost prepared for something to happen, like for us to be exposed as liars, or maybe like Gianna from New Moon, human pets of the Volturri.

I felt like I was living in a story I couldn't be apart of. Which was actually happening.

"Hey, Kiddo! You done in there! Hurry its almost time!"

I jumped a bit when Emmett came in. he instantly covered his eyes with his large hands. "I swear I didn't see anything….Rose would kill me."

I shook my head before hobbling to him. "I'm dressed. Can you take me now?"

Emmett flashed a grin and before I knew it I was down the stairs through the living room to the dining room, in my seat.

I couldn't have been more scared. I shouldn't have happened like this. When I thought about it, most people didn't drop into an alternate universe. They walked through something like a portal to get there. Something that enabled them to come. Like a crazy old lady that was a witch. Or wishing on a star. Something ridiculous but possible, if you wanted it to be.

There wasn't a blankness that I had as to how I got here.

I had tried my best to explain to them how I knew them. How I knew what they were, and their gifts. It was mortifying, but I was happy to get it over with. That was an experience I hope to never go through again. Even though when I was done talking I sounded like an insane person,. Jasper said he felt honesty coming from me when I spoke.

But somehow, it didn't seem like it was enough to the family, and they kept their distance anyway, besides Esme. She was happy to take care of us, constantly feeding me and worrying over me too.

So now, after our almost a week of living of them, Carlisle was calling the whole family to decide on what to do about us. Minus Edward, who was away with Bella.

The Cullens were a very funny family to actually see in their own environment away from other eyes. While I knew that they were older than me by decades, they still played games, read magazines, gossiped and laughed about trivial things I would have never expected.

Like how Ben made moves on Angela. Or how Mike Newton really couldn't dance and how Lauren seemed to have slept with quite a few seniors. In her freshman year. And her parent had just found out.

Utterly ridiculous but very funny; especially how Jasper and Emmett acted like seven year olds when they played video games. Very intense, with snatching controller cords out of the Xbox so that Jasper could lose.

There was an attention grabbing throat clearing, and I looked at Carlisle.

Carlisle was sitting down with Papers in two neat stacks alternating to separate into smaller piles. These were for my sister as I had already finished mine days ago. But I doubt he'd get Darcy to do hers as quickly, seeing as how she was not one for work.

He was always quite friendly with how he talked to me despite the distance. Never patronizing, just mainly worried; especially since I healed so quickly and my sister did not. Which was something I wondered about too. I did heal fast; I always did.

Esme was next to him, on his right, coddling my sister. Her eyes were filled with an emotion I couldn't understand, her caramel hair in a style that was done by Alice earlier on in the day before my sister took her nap. She was dress in a simple white and light blue dress that screamed class. She had given me a large smile, and pushed me a plate of cookies, that I eagerly took.

My sister seemed to be beaming, and I wondered what was wrong with her. She hated everything twilight, but here she was, acting as if this was what she had always wanted. She seemed to be basking in the love and affection Esme was giving us; like she didn't care they were vampires. I wondered if she had even listen to one conversation about the book series—but knowing her, she probably just put her ipod in her ears anything Twilight had come up.

Then, sat Alice who wore a sweet smile when I looked at her, and I smiled back, nervous, but I hoped she couldn't tell. She was definitely small, where I wondered if she was even an adult age when she changed, or was even a teenager. Maybe thirteen, fourteen- she was just impossibly small.

Jasper was behind her, hand on her seat looking at his love, then to me. A wave of calmness came over me and I resisted the urge to tell him to stop that. Not that I wasn't grateful for that but playing with my emotions was not something I like to happen often. He was solemn, and unlike the other days of him basically avoiding me, he seemed calm and even used to me.

Rosalie gave us looked of suspiciousness and cool anger every time we made eye contact. I knew that I was fine so far, but she chilled me to the bone. Then across from my sister was Emmett who had plopped next to me, putting me at Carlisle's left.

When Esme was done cooing over my sister, there was momentary silence until Carlisle looked at my sister and I.

"First, Let me introduce everyone in my family properly Nohealani," Carlisle said, looking to my sister. While we had been here for a few days, she had been asleep, unaware of anything.

I sat strait up and looked at he went around the table. Not really there because I knew this information. I kept my face passive, watching as my sister had a look of intrigue when they spoke.

That was when Carlisle spoke again, and I looked at my sister who had a look of horror.

"Darcy," she said, taking a bite out of the oversized treat. "Only call me Darcy please."

* * *

_Darcy_

* * *

Oh. My. God.

Right here in front of me was Doctor McHottie!

I resisted the urge to look at him as he introduced everyone; while I had already talked to some of them, who was actually just Alice and Emmett, was nice. Then He had to go and say my name.

Ugh. I hated my first name. Whatever possessed my mommy and daddy to even name me Nohealani, I will never know- but I would go through my life being remembered as Darcy.

Never Nohealani. NoNo maybe. Lani maybe. Even Noey. But the whole name?

Never.

"Only call me Darcy Please."

To be honest, I was sort of nervous to in a room of six vampires. I only felt safe with Esme and Esme only- Emmett had won my sister's heart but the way he carried her like a doll disturbed me like no other, and Alice with the visions? I was totally freaked out. And taking in Barbie and Mr. Feelings there who made me constantly feel 'calm' I was about ready to just run to Esme and never look beyond her cold neck again.

Childish, yes I know, but really. Carlisle only had one chance to get on my good side before I was ready to run out of here.

"I apologize for that Darcy," Carlisle coreected hisself, with a super hot smile. I noticed Momo had her eyes just a bit wider than usual and I wondered why she hadn't been all buddy buddy with them yet. Shouldn't she be shopping with Alice by now?

" S'okay," I said smartly grinning.

"Wait so you want us to call you by your last name? What's wrong with Nakillia—"

I quickly turned towards Emmett. "Its No-he-ah-la-ni. Hawaiian. And I do not want you to call me that. I said Darcy so stick with the simplicity will you?"

There was a loud laugh and a ear splitting smile from Emmett. "Spit fire! Whoo-you and Moana couldn't be more different!"

I gave a smile seeing he was joking, and rolled my eyes. "That's blatantly obvious Teddy bear,"

Momo gave a laugh at Emmett's new name, and Alice and Esme gave a giggle. Carlisle even had a smile, and Jasper let himself smirk. Rosalie didn't even budge, and I took another bit out of my cookie. He was kind of funny.

"Well," Carlisle said, turning to me, a smile on his face. He was really really handsome just like in the book, and I tried my hardest to not give one of the sad I think your hot smile.

"We have to addressed what exactly will happen to you, and your sister," he said, not breaking eye contact. "And as a family we have to decided to tread carefully with you both." My heart jumped a beat, and I gave a nod, looking at my fingers.

"I am shocked about the lack of information I have found about your sister, and yourself." Then Carlisle took a stack of paper of the to left and began to put them in front of me.

"You have no information. From what your sister has told me three days ago, there is nothing about either of you in the San Francisco area. No school documents, no passport, no dental records or hospital records. Your home address that you have given me is lived in by someone else."

My heart had stopped beating. Just for a second it had stopped, and I realized, finally after all of the games I had played with Emmett and distracting things I had did while Maki was sleep was just keep me here. Because now I finally know were not anywhere near home.

We were actually in Twilight.

"Hmm,"

I was frantic. I was scared. I was never supposed to be in the story. This was what Momo wanted; what she lived for. Why did I have to be dragged into this-and be hurt on top of that?

I looked at my sister. Momo didn't even seem fazed by this. She just sat there staring back at me with her typical blank face, eating her cookie. Her eyes looked bored, and when she really looked at me, she just gave me her usual half assed smile.

Had reality not caught up with her?

"Well what do you supposed happened?"

It was a sharp voice, mean spirited and cold. Rosalie. She was looking at me, her face turned to me, looking down at me. Like I was to blame that I was here, in their world. Like it was my fault I knew they were vampires. I wanted to be childish and say blame my sister, but it didn't seem right to giver her all the blame. Even though it was her fault.

"No idea."

I said looking at her. I didn't understand what her problem was, but I vividly remembered that Rosalie was known for being a bitch.

"So you just come here, out of the sky, knowing who and what we are and expect us to believe this? That we're characters from a book, and your from an 'alternate universe?'"

"Rose, stop, they're just kids-" Emmett broke in. He blocked Rosalie's face. That's when I remembered all those times I had argued and fought with people; mainly of their teasing of Momo; and other times for the fact people had a habit of running their mouth.

And those who just thought they were so hard. Like Rosalie.

"No I will not stop. We already have Bella to watch and now these two come from air and you expect for us to do what with them? How you all believe this?"

I shrugged my shoulders. My cookie was disappearing, and I looked at her carefully. She was just stupid, I swear.

"We can't just leave them outside like an unwanted pet," Esme said, looking at Rosalie.

"The wolves are quite fond of one of them," came Jaspers voice. I looked at him amazed, that he even talked. I doubt he would want me to stay.

"Who?" Came my sister's voice. It was clearly a look of amazement. Her eyes were wide in curiosity…and something else.

"Leaving her to them is out of the question," came Esme's voice, and I looked at her then. She was starting to look angry. " They're fifteen!"

"And they have also grown on you," Rosalie spit. " Look at you now! Cuddling the girl like a baby!"

"Rosalie," came the warning voice of Carlisle. I looked at him. There was a power, an old and respected power that came from him. And while Rosalie became quiet, it was obvious that her vote was for us to go.

"You have spoken your piece. Majority rules in the house, and we have already discussed this thoroughly-"

"What of Edward?" Jasper's voice was clear as day and rung in my head. "He seemed only interested in them. He still has yet to have his input."

Momo was looking at Jasper, eyes wide. I knew that look. She was scared they would just leave us alone here in this place? Yeah right. If I had heard enough from her about how they were so nice and kind from Momo, I doubt that that would happen. We'd have to attack them for them to put us out.

That broke out an argument; which was really nothing but mumbles to my ears. I was watching my sister closely. She was looking around, and when she looked at me, I see her eyes glassy and distant, like when our parents used to argue. They wouldn't make her cry- Edward couldn't make the difference to have us leave.

"Let me make this quite clear."

The mumbling stopped and all eyes looked at me.

"My sister has already made it clear how we know that you are vampires. You came from books. Now we are in your world, somehow, someway. We did not choose to be here. It just happened. If we were older and able to make it our own way, or hopefully out this world back home, _clearly _we would-"

I saw Momo then put her hands on her face. She looked embarrassed, for some reason. I mean I was stick up for her!

"You're lying!"

Rosalie's outburst made me look at her when she was getting her next breath. My head cocked to the side a bit and I narrowed my eyes, and pursing my lips. What did she just say?

I was a lot of things. But a liar?

"Call me a liar again, Rosalie."

Momo peeked between her fingers, and they table was quiet. So what if she was a vampire. She would have to show it to make me be quiet.

That's when Rosalie smirked. "Liar."

I quickly threw my cookie at her. Not at her head, but her overly exposed chest. It hit her; maybe because of the shock I threw my cookie at her but the table was silent once again and you could her Momo groan. What was her problem?

"Darcy!" came Esme's shocked voice and I looked at her sheepishly. I knew I shouldn't have thrown the cookie, but…

"I don't like her Esme!" I cried and put my face into her arm.

It was up to Alice now, it seemed. She looked at us both for a moment, and before I could say anything, she smiled.

"I say they should stay," There was silence for a moment, and then I looked at my sister, grabbing another cookie. Oh yeah…were staying. It didn't matter what anyone said.

But regardless of everything, I would rather experience this world with paper.

"Shopping-!"

It was he next day after the family meeting and I was strangely happy. Even though I had threw a cookie at Rosalie, and had kind of put off my tests Carlisle had wanted me to do, I was going grocery shopping with Esme and Momo so we would have something to eat.

Apparently, our cover story was that we were cousins of Carlisle's from California. Which was fine. They had the California part right, anyway.

While Rosalie was nothing but storm clouds and death glares, everyone else seemed fine. I got to even play chess with Alice; which was fun considering I didn't know how to do a thing. Not so fun when she knew where I would be, though.

Emmett was very funny and even Jasper was snicker worth with his off hand comments. Esme was still cuddling me, and I loved it. Mum never did this; and while Momo seemed to put a lot of distance between her and everyone, they didn't seem to mind it. They seemed to almost understand that Momo had to be carefully talked to; I saw more than once how she would shut her self away from Alice and even Carlisle when they talked to her.

Sighing I buckled my self in Esme's Jag, sitting in the passenger's seat while Momo sat in the back. It was quite comfortable, and I could see that they lived in nothing but luxury.

The ride to the grocery store was quiet—mainly because I fell asleep (I seemed to be doing that a lot). When we got out, I was a bit surprised how everyone seemed to be staring at us.

It was a little old lady who had obviously lost her manners when we arrived, and I stuck my tongue out, waving. "'ello!" I said, my accent thick.

"Darcy, c'mon," Momo said. She looked toward the aisle Esme walked in, in a sashaying way. She picked up all sorts of food that I had never even heard of. That's when we got to choose what junk food we got to eat, and I ran down the aisle that had the jellies and snatched all different kinds into my arms. Then I saw peanut butter.

I stared at it for a minute, looking at it. When I thought about it, I just had a nagging feeling I was forgetting something. That was when Momo came to me as well, staring at it.

"Do you feel like your forgetting something?"

I said, looking at her. She nodded, continuing to stare at it. "Yes."

Then I saw a pale and perfectly manicured hand reach out and grab the peanut butter.

"Are you two alright?"

Looking at Esme I could see worry on her face. I gave one of my smiles, and hugged her with the good arm.

"Are we going back to the house now?"

The grocery store was small. Nothing that I was used to in San Francisco; but it was okay. We were packing things into the car; well, they were, and I sat in the seat, humming to myself.

"What song is that, Darcy?" my sister asked, and I shrugged. "I don't know, I forget."

When Esme was back into the car, we were speeding as soon as we were out of the main part of town. We were singing some old song from this year (surprisingly, we went back about three years, too) and that's when we saw it.

The large bear like wolves, broad daylight, in front of the car when we turned to get back to the house.

While one was gray, another was a bit larger and brown. There was a smaller brown one, and they calmly moved in front of the car, closer and closer.

* * *

_Moana_

* * *

Frightened was beyond what I was feeling right now.

Never had I ever read in the books that the wolves came on Cullen territory. Never so many against one. Not those three against _Esme._ I was nervous. Darcy seemed to be paler; her eyes went to me looking for affirmation that she was seeing this.

"Who are-"

"Paul. Embry. Jared." I bit out, looking at Esme. It was just she, against them. For what? They hadn't did anything wrong.

But Jasper had said one of us was imprinted on.

Esme was still like a statue, eyes right ahead. After all, who would just attack Esme—the most harmless one?

_Because she is the most vulnerable._

They wanted us. But even then…To try and get us like this. It had to violate the treaty some how. But they just waited patiently, and that when my sister turned to me, sighing.

There would be trouble.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter, it's the Packs turn to view the Darcy sisters; or at least one of them. Lets see how they understand the phenomenon of the twins….**

**Also while the first few chapters might be a bit awkward, it will be fixed. The beginning is always hard to write; I usually skip to the middle! :)**


	4. Trouble

**A/n: I would like to say Thank you for the reviews. I will respond to all of you. It means a lot that you take the time out to review. And for everyone else, Thank you for reading. It is appreciated. Now on to chapter three!**

**(I don't own Twilight….)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

**Trouble**

**

* * *

**

_Moana_

* * *

To see Carlisle angry was something fascinating and scary.

He wasn't angry like yelling per se, but to see his mate shaken up like this must get his 'pot boiling'. He was holding her hand, talking to her in their vampire voices while she seemed to look as if she wanted to cry. Did the wolves scare her that badly?

I know I was scared. My sister had went with them, wearing one of her smiles. Like everything was okay. What person with common sense just walks away with an animal? Even if she knew that they turned to people, it just wasn't safe. She didn't know them.

"Alright. It will be fine."

I had then looked at Esme, whose face had went to a calmer one. Jasper.

She gave me a weary smile, and I bit my lip. I wanted to console her, but I wouldn't dare move from my seat on the couch.

We were all in the living room now.

All of us. Me, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper. And Edward.

Esme and Carlisle were on the loveseat, Jasper in a chair, Alice at his feet. Emmett was in the center of the floor while Rosalie was on the far side of the couch. I was on the couch too, and in the center was Edward.

Edward. Edward who I had dreamed I would meet and fall in love with, Edward whom seemed so perfect.

Edward was handsome. He looked like an angel, and I was very mesmerized by him when he introduced himself to me. I was rather shocked to meet him, and hadn't met his eyes. I stuttered and mumbled to, but I'm sure that didn't mean anything because of his senses. Though really I felt excited and fill with electricity. Sat as far as I could from him, leaning on the arm of the couch. I looked at my hair that had grown a bit since I last ct it, when Carlisle finally addressed me.

"Moana, tell me exactly what happed," I went to telling my point of view; how we saw them come from the trees; how they didn't do anything but watch; how Darcy went with them. How scared I was.

"Hmm," Carlisle said softly.

I don't think I should have said that last part. I was trying to make sure there weren't any problems to arise from this obvious break in the treaty.

The Cullens technically could make a move to start a war. But I knew they wouldn't.

Right?

There was just buzzing sounds when Emmett looked at me. "Moana, they didn't scare you too bad, did they? Cause I'd get them for you,"

I resisted the urge to grin, but it came out anyway. A pathetic one, just to placate them. Then the murmuring stopped and I noticed they were all looking at me. Great.

"There is no need to do that."

I looked at all of the coolly, stopping on Edward. I wondered. Could he read my mind?

That was when a smile broke out on his face. "That was the first that I could," he said kindly and I hoped that I didn't blush like I swore I did. Mind reading was weird.

"I wonder where Nahealani is. Do you think he told her that he imprinted on her?"

That was a mouthful coming from Edward. He actually seemed worried; and I was upset. Why did I have to be left out? And I couldn't wait to tell her that he called her her full name; she'd blow up.

"Darcy, is who is imprinted on? Who- "

That was when I noticed that Edward had a satisfied smile on his lips.

* * *

_Darcy_

* * *

I had never been to a reservation.

But this was a …nice place.

It was small, and really it looked just like Forks. Except it was a reservation.

I was stuck here, in Emily's house, watching tv on their couch. Which was fine. Emily was really sweet; just like Esme kind of, except she was smaller.

She was quieter too; her scars something distracting, but I knew better than to stare. I kept my eyes on her good side, and was extra polite to her.

I had been here all day, mostly sleeping. It was about seven at night, and I missed my sister. To be honest was actually worried about her being alone with out me. I wasn't this far away from her ever in my life.

Ever since we were little, we never were to good apart from each other. We balanced each other, like yin yang, good and evil. Light and dark.

That mumbo jumbo sounded deep, didn't it?

But it was true. She calmed me; and I sparked her to life. We were the same person, attune to each other, I could feel what she felt. Well, I don't know if she did.

But strangely, she had been even distant with me….

I usually felt cold when she cut herself from me.

I was still laying on the couch, wondering when I would be able to talk to Sam or anyone from the pack; whomever had dropped my off here left as quick as they came. I had a nice warm cover on me, and I shifted a bit when my cast started to hurt my side.

"Want me to help you up?"

It was a deep voice, and I jumped a bit. Turning around was hard, and I gave out a quiet yes. I was touched by hot hands that had me sitting up, and I gave a startled gasp at the handsome face that looked at me.

His hair was short and his eyes a very dark brown; almost black. He was cute. But he was big too. Far too big for my taste. He was almost bursting out of his gray t-shirt, his shorts were new though.

I guess he would have to buy new pants. He was cocky and I bet his thighs were something nice. He was big; really big. Super tall and so muscular; it hurt to really look up at him from the couch.

He was intimidating looking that was sure. Even though her wore a smile, I could just see how he looked when angry.

I couldn't really take his whole frame in at once; he was just too much for little me.

"'Ello." I said smiling at him, and I bit my lips when he smiled back, his face spreading to a wide smile.

The house was quiet except for Emily washing dishes she had used to make a large meal for the people soon to come. The space seemed small for the wolves that I had remembered.

"Embry Call," he said, holding his hand out. I gave a smile again. I must have been the one to be imprinted on. Figures.

"Darcy," I said shaking his hand. Since we both stuck out the same hand, I twisted my hand to hold his. He gave a laugh about it, rubbing his neck. "Sorry about that."

"Mm hm," I said looking everywhere but him. God, this was awkward. When would I be able to talk to…Sam?I swear that's the name of their leader.

I gave a smirk as I thought about that. Like they were some alien race.

"Well," I started slowly getting up. Embry's hand had gone to my right arm, and my shoulder. I gave a wince, and he gave a nervous look. "Hey, Sam and the rest of the pack are on their way. Well most of them-"

"That's fine. But I am hungry." Just then Emily sat a plate on the table for me. "Darcy, you can eat now," I gave a grin to her, moving as quick as possible to hug her. She seemed shocked at my sudden friendly personality.

"Thanks. Looks good!"

Soon enough, people were coming through the door. Embry had taken to sit across from me, and when everyone started to sit down, I gave a smile. He returned it, brighter that the first. I wondered when the feeling of undying eternal and powerful love would come in.

Cause I felt very….unloved.

Everyone was big like Embry. Big burly muscular dudes to tall for me to actually look up at and see their faces. I felt like a little kid sitting at the table with them. I was so small with my 5'4" height. They were about a whole foot and a half taller, with buzz cuts.

I wonder who does their hair. Emily?

Looking back her, I wouldn't be to surprised if she did. She seemed very….mom-ish.

That's when the laughter stopped, and they were all looking at me. It was four faces looking at me, and I bit my lip like Momo did.

Darn it. I was picking her habits up.

"Why are you all staring at me like that?" I blurted out. " You should introduce yourself, like…."

I took the time to look at the guy next to me, who seemed a bit smaller.

"'ello. The names Darcy. You must be…"

I went through my brain raking it for twilight info. I was coming up blank though. I wished I had paid more attention to the books now.

"Quil! Nice to meet you!" he said, excitedly. That was when he gave me a hug, and I gave a wince. He pushed my side to him a little too hard, and that's when I heard Embry make a sound. Quil looked sorry.

"Hey. S'okay. Your just a little strong for you age, eh?"

With that they made a little laugh, and I smiled. Oh yeah. I rocked with the social scene.

"I'm Seth."

Seth seemed to be big on the smiling thing, and then that's when I reached out to shake his hand. "Pleasure."

Then another face, obviously feminine, frowned when she looked at me. I knew her. Leah. Who was in pain because of her leader…and her blood. She didn't say anything, but look. That was when she gave a nod, leaning away from the table. I nodded back.

I could deal with the silence. Better than her ragging on me.

"I am Sam."

I gave a big smile to the guy who finally revealed his self as Sam. He was really big, and then, I looked back and forth between Sam and Emily for a moment.

"Like Dr. Seuss?"

I said cutely. That was when the guys, (Minus Sam, who had a grin) burst into loud laughter. That's when I laughed.

But then I felt weird. Like cold, away from myself. Like I was in a dream.

"_Mommy's little miracles. Look at them Daniel."_

"_I can see. Twins. They look like you, Moriia,"_

Shadows of my parent's frames moved in slow motion then fast, as If I saw through my mother's eyes. Away from the hospital to our home in the West End. To see twins and being frustrated.

Me. My sister. Not truly knowing who was who; us being inseparable. Dressed alike; how we even cried in unison.

" Daniel, its as if their one person…"

"Hey, Jake!"

Quil's voice brought me out of whatever just happened to me.

There in the doorway, just as large as the others of his pack, but he was…more handsome. His face looked column for a bit; dazed, when our eyes connected. I felt a tug in my stomach.

I shouldn't be looking at the friend of the guy who imprinted on me. Then when I looked from Embry who gave me another sweet smile, I looked back at Jake, who was now sitting next to Embry.

Why did my stomach feel like it was going to drop away?

"Hey there," I said, giving a smile. He gave me one back a weak one, and then smiled.

"Jake," he said as he went to shake my hand. They were all awfully polite around here.

"Darcy. Nice to meet you, Jake," I said, and gave him a smile. I would not flirt with attractive guy. I would not flirt with attractive guy.

He gave me a long stare, and I stared back. It felt possessive almost, his eyes were so dark and then, with a a cough, I broke away to look at Embry. He looked so uncomfortable.

God I hope I wasn't the reason for that.

Turning to Sam, I put my hand under my chin, trying to just ignore the both of them. If he didn't tell me he imprinted on me, I wouldn't act like I felt a thing, either.

"So…you going to talk to me, or…are you gonna keep me forever?"

Sam eyebrows went up at this, and I watched as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he prepared to speak. I shouldn't really be allowed around so many guys at the same time; I would admit I had a habit of being a major flirt.

"Yes, about the Cullens," he started, and then everyone with their chatter quieted.

To be honest, I wasn't paying much attention. The whole 'The Cullens are dangerous' thing was just…. irritating.

I knew the Cullens were dangerous. They knew we knew about them, just like I knew about them being Weres.

Frankly, the pot can't call the kettle black.

But Sam continued to talk. Even though I did feel safer here, it didn't mean I felt safe. How did I know that one of them wouldn't get mad with me and do the whole scratch and tear thing with me like they did Emily?

I didn't say anything though. I was determined to be quiet and keep the peace listening Sam out.

It was nighttime now, and I was terribly sleepy; Sam drove me in his truck with Jake, as Embry had to do patrol. I gave him a hug goodbye; he acted scared though, and went off soon as possible. I swear he is an awkward person.

"Remember you and your sister are always welcome here with us. Anytime," Sam said.

I had been dropped of at the treaty line; and I hopped out of the truck after Jake managed to move. Surprisingly, it was my sister, and Edward there. Bella-less and irritated looking.

I guess since Jake was so close by.

But then he had a satisfied look on his face, and as I walked to the shiny little car of his, I waved goodbye.

While Sam nodded, Jake gave me another one of his stares, and I felt my stomach flutter. I would be the one to have a crush on the person who is not my soul mate.

* * *

_Jacob_

* * *

Almost a week ago, that red haired bloodsucker had came on our lands. She played a lot of games, going back and forth on the Line.

But we had had her.

Just when it was our chance to end her, the Cullens show. And that's when they came.

Unexpected and like falling stars, they came from nowhere, carrying a scent sweet, but not as over powering as the Cullens.

When they came, their hands were together. Their eyes seemed open for a bit; but as they fell, they closed in fear. Their hair was long and distracting; it blocked the light of the moon; and when they began to fall their hands went apart.

The first, whose hair was shorter, fell right upon the red that was on the river. She seemed surprised and scared; I could hear her breath and heartbeat quicken ten different times according to the Pack's view.

She had been thrown like a pebble into the wall, though she had caught herself. She almost did anyway, before she fell, a sickening creak coming from the foot that had been caught between two rocks.

She let out a shriek, and as our duty we went to her. Water had her soaked, but soon I was ordered back just as quick.

She was in Cullen territory.

The red had gotten away, and Paul was ready to fight with the big bear like one.

But that stopped as soon as you heard a crunch and thud. There, on he ground facedown, was another girl, identical to the one who had hurt her ankle. I could see her feature clearly; Her eyes, now barely open were a green-gray; her hair floated down around her, and covered her back. I felt it then. Everything was blurry then; and came back in. I was tied to her; and every heat beat and groan that was too low was everything to me.

My imprint.

While one arm was extended, another was under her, and I understood; that arm had broken. She let out a noise of pain, and my ears went back. I wanted her right then; but I could smell the coppery smell of her blood. I wanted to run to her but the Cullens were quicker to her.

While the one in the water was being held up by the small mate of the leader, she, my imprint was being touched by doctor.

I wanted to tear him apart right then.

Looking at her now I could see it was a wise decision to let her be taken by the leeches to get her arm fixed.

It was a bright day, and I had just gotten of my shift for patrol I Was surprised from Jared's thoughts that they had already gotten her, as discussed; but they were supposed to get both.

But long as they had gotten her, and I could make sure she was okay, it would be fine.

She sat there at the table, laughing with them. I felt the tug, and soon everyone seemed glazed over.

While she and her twin did look the same, there were differences. Her lips were fuller; her eyes seemed to be in a look of rest. She had a fuller chest; her hips much wider that her sister's. Not by much, but it was there. She seemed thicker and happier; I had seen from Jared's eyes that her sister wore a permanent frown. She laughed, and smiled and made jokes.

Her eyes were the strangest I had ever seen, and when she looked at me, I lost it. She was a bit of a flirt, and through out the conversation with Sam, I could see she was a very good actress; I don't think she was really listening to him. It was as if she had gotten used to being with the leeches in their home. Like she cared about them.

Every time she glanced at me in the car, it took everything to not hold or really touch her; I could see Sam giving me a look as we drove to the border to give her to the bloodsuckers, who I knew would be waiting for her.

But what I wasn't expecting was Edward. He was there, scowling, and I was happy to make him almost as miserable as possible. But when she had touched me on the way out of his truck, I felt it. The lightness that an imprint bought you. The feeling of love.

And as she waved bye, I tried my best to best the feelings of an imprint out of my mind, but I t was too late. Edward had heard my thoughts as he had heard when we had met with his family earlier in the day after Darcy was at Sam's home.

He knew I had imprinted on her.

As she faded from view, the pain started to be unbearable, but I had to push it down. It didn't matter if she was my imprint or not.

Even though she was beautiful, _even if she was mine_, I didn't want her.

_Only Bella_.

**Chapter Three**


	5. Sisters Darcy

**A/n: Thank you for the reviews that I have gotten. Now, let me give you your personal response…**

_**Sheelbyyy**__- I know, I know! Imprinting is supposed to be stronger. But, Jake is not an average wolf. He still 'loves' Darcy, but he doesn't want her that way as in love and puppies, but friends. You'll have to stick around to see if it will work out. :)_

_**Sydneeannmarie**- __Yes, Edward will be beyond pissed. Lol He will have his opinion about it, however when the time comes, and maybe a little jealousy might come out. Just a little._ _Katoo- __Yes you have it right!_

_**Pauljay3- **__Ill keep my writing going as long as you read, and review. ;)_

_**Melody Kari Starlight- **__Thank you!_

**Thank you for reading, even if you don't review; it means the world to me. Welcome new and old readers. Lol **

**Now, Chapter Four…**

**(And remember, I don't Own Twilight.)**

* * *

**Chapter Four **

**Sisters Darcy**

_

* * *

_

Moana

* * *

Right now my sister was looking between myself and Edward, a look of childish and devious glee on her face.

She knew my favorite character in Twilight was Edward. Well, he was more than my favorite; I dreamed that it was me that would marry him. I dreamed of how we would kiss, how we would get married, and in the case of breaking dawn, how we would have children.

But meeting him now was different. In Twilight, I had only seen the beautiful, loving and slightly jealous Edward who would do anything for Bella. But here, now what was 'real life' he wasn't exactly like that.

He was pushy, and when it came to Bella, slightly obsessive. He was quiet, and honestly if he was a regular human being in my world, in my school, he would be another person in the class. Nothing special.

Maybe irritating.

"O-M-G," my sister said, rolling her eyes and smiling. She was overly excited, her smile from one ear to another. I just sighed, turning to face the back of Edward's head. I was happy he couldn't read my mind. I think he would be a bit…disgusted.

"It is nice to finally meet you Nahealani," came his voice. My heart automatically fluttered, my first response to when either he or Carlisle spoke to me; it was like my hormones weren't getting they were vampires.

Or maybe that was why it fluttered.

"Just Darcy, Edward." Darcy said quickly, almost cutting him off. "And yeah, it's nice to meet you too. I mean even though-"

From the look on my sister's face I knew she would do something to embarrass me. But, instead when she saw me, she just smiled, and sat back in her seat, turning the subject to what we would talk about when we arrived back at their house.

"The reservation was nice," She said softly, a rush of color coming to her cheeks.

I wondered who had imprinted on her. She seemed to already be so smitten with whoever it was. I shuddered a bit with remembering whom the wolves was, and what they could do; I was eager to meet them in regular form, though really I would like to do it from a distance.

"Is that a fact?" Edward had said. We were already near the house, pulling through the trees for the last three miles there. He seemed to have a smile and smugness about him when he said that; his grin was the one Bella seemed to always describe, and my eyes stuck to it as when I saw it in the mirror.

"Yes, it is," my sister said, her eyes getting a bit narrowed when he said that. He was going to get that attitude of hers if he ruined her good mood. Edward wisely remained quiet, and soon we were in the garage.

When we had gotten out, Esme was at the door along with Alice who had clothes in her arm. I had forgotten that the wolves had had a smell. But from the way Rosalie had had her face turned up, it was probably more of a stench.

"So, that's what happened and what was said," Darcy had said, from the kitchen. Everyone was still in his or her original spots from when we had talked before. Esme however began food for Darcy, who just had to be up under Esme, and was quietly munching on a delicious grilled chicken salad. I wasn't hungry; instead I was more interested what was said.

Apparently the wolves thought the Cullens were dangerous (true) and that they would take care of us if we had wanted to stay with them. Of the rest of our teenage lives, anyway.

As my sister talked, I wondered if the pack realized they were just as dangerous, and poorer. How would they be able to take care of us and they were around our age?

"…Yes, as I had suspected," Carlisle had said. That was when I saw him put his fingers on the bridge of his nose, and I realized that was where Edward must have gotten the habit. Like father, like son, as they say.

"What d'ya mean-?" Darcy was in the process of chewing a large piece of chicken and lettuce; she was on the couch between Edward and I. She seemed to act as if she didn't have manners. Edward had a look of disgust as well as Rosalie; while Jasper and Alice and Emmett ad a look of amazement. Even though her mouth was full, you could understand her clearly.

Apparently, my sister had mastered this art.

Carlisle, who seemed to not notice this feat of my sisters, continued to talk. "We had already discussed with the wolves that they would be able to have conical with you both about options, but what we did not expect-"

"That they would do it at that particular moment?"

I bit my lip when I realized I had interrupted Carlisle; everyone gave me a look, but he continued talking.

"Yes, exactly Moana. The fact that Esme was alone with you both while the rest of us were away when the retrieved Darcy, were not exactly the terms we had discussed."

I looked away, nodding. You would think that they were trying to attack them for us.

"Well, I'm not hurt, 'Sme not hurt and Momo is the usual, and so I say just let it go. I mean, you guys could really get them if you wanted to, right?"

The family paused as they thought of a response to this. My sister was going into one of her idiot modes, when she didn't think before she talked. Clearly, even though the wolves and the Cullens were even, technically, the Cullens did want peace.

And Esme was Carlisle's mate. She was prized really, and if Esme died, Carlisle would not be Carlisle. And it was the fact that they did it how they did was the point, no that we were okay.

"The wolves aren't harmless, Darcy. They are designed to kill what we are. It is the lack of tact that is so upsetting,"

I saw my sister, who was still stuffing her face look at me in the corner of the eye. She rolled her eyes, swallowing loudly. How did she feel comfortable eating in front of them?

"Yes, that is the point Nahealani. Would you like someone to ambush your mother?"

Edwards voice seemed snippy, and Darcy took a pause, looking at Edward. "If it was my mother, I would be upset. Like I am now. But its over and Esme is fine-"

"You don't know if she is fine,"

"Clearly, she is."

"Are you sure?" Rosalie chipped in, adding to the little argument.

Watching this little spat I could tell that Darcy was getting very upset. Even when we were little she had a very bad temper; especially when it came to her name and people wanted to go against what she said.

As you can imagine, she fought an awful lot.

"I just said it. I don't say what I'm not sure of,"

Darcy's face was red and she was gripping her fork tightly. If I wasn't mistaken, her hand was becoming blurry; or maybe I was just hallucinating.

Darcy's face quickly went to look as Esme who wore a smile. While she looked so happy and fine, I knew I hadn't mistaken the look of horror on her face.

"She looks fine to me."

A wave ease came over me, and I felt very relaxed.

"That is enough Darcy," Carlisle said, that feeling of power and warning in his voice. Had Darcy had already touched Carlisle's patience? I gave a little smile as Darcy pouted, looking at her salad again, and then Esme.

"I don't like Edward either Esme. Can I just have you forever?"

Emmett and Jasper let out a snicker. Why did it seem like Darcy made a confession of love? "Sorry," Emmett said, laughing now. "Carlisle has already claimed Esme."

Darcy gave Emmett a smile, giggling, her eyes big as she saw Esme and Carlisle laugh.

Edward gave a smile, but his words were what ended the light feeling. "Your decades late,"

That was when you saw Darcy's eyes widen a bit, her smile faltering. She wasn't used to the Vampirism after all.

"Eh…yeah," she said, her voice cracking a bit. They all picked up on it, and Darcy jumped up, her eyes far away looking. She seemed to freeze for a moment, and then she was back. Shaking her head she dashed off to the kitchen. Everyone gave me a look for a looked amongst each other, and I got up, no longer wishing to be around them.

I was tired.

_

* * *

_

_Edward_

* * *

It was eleven sharp when Darcy had finally went to sleep. She had put up a good enough argument why she should be able to stay awake, but in the end, she went to sleep without the help of Jasper.

We all were down in Carlisle's study, ready to have our meeting about the Darcy sisters.

We were all stationed in seats through out the study; Carlisle at his desk, and Esme sitting upon it. I was in a chair with Rosalie and Emmett in the chairs with Alice and jasper leaning against my father's desk, close to each other.

To say we were not worried would be a blatant lie.

To the wolves and their way of retrieving the girls, to the girls themselves and where they came from we were trying to find a balance that the sisters had made unequal.

The first problem of course, was what to do with them.

The girls were very, insightful when it came to out live as of now. They knew of our lives and the problem we would have if the Volturri found we housed them. They knew the threat of passing vampires and what would happen if we were revealed to the world.

There was a moment of silence, waiting for Carlisle to address the issue of the sisters, and the pack. Thoughts flew through my father's mind, eagerly trying to process the people who were the Darcy Twins.

They were more than just regular human teenagers.

Over the mere days they had stayed in our home, we have been able to see gifts. Gifts I was not sure they knew they possessed. Their scent was slightly different than a human's; a bit sweeter, almost as if it was diluted.

Moana was the closest to normal between the two. Reserved and introverted, she kept a distance between herself and my family, as if she was afraid that we would hurt her. Her thoughts were readable if she relaxed and didn't try to separate herself from the rest of the world.

Carlisle's thoughts went to how her heart fluttered when she was addressed by anyone and seemed almost like a scared animal. I could also see myself being scolded by Esme for calling her socially inept; and the scolding from Carlisle as well. She was ever so quiet and secretive; and it was no doubt in my mind that the wolves gave her an equal or more amount of fear. She, from the memories I could see, had fear from seeing them so close.

\Her talent of healing was fast; and even though I could read her mind like her sister's, it was rather incomplete- like blurry images instead of words. She was far more intelligent than she acted, and Carlisle often found her scribbling equations that she by just reciting them could not remember.

Darcy, however was much more complicated. I could see the mental pictures of the way Carlisle watched and studied her; she was healing much too fast with the injuries that she had sustained. It was almost as if she healed as fast as us, with her ability to run and hug as tightly as she did with her broken rib and tender flesh.

But even more worrisome was that she seemed to have a talent with heat; it seemed she could manipulate the molecules around her, and in Carlisle's thoughts he even went as far to think she was one who could create fire.

Not only that, but her adaptability as well. She seemed to mold herself into her family; throwing herself in our routine as if she had already been there. With her games and jokes, you would assume she had been with the family since she was born. Even considering the wolves, she seemed to be fond of Embry. Which was something to think about, considering that Jacob had imprinted on her.

I wondered if Jacob knew of her small liking of his best friend.

"What will we do about the wolves?"

Jaspers voice seemed a bit strained. It was no coincidence that his sense of discomfort when with Alice's sudden headaches. With Darcy imprinted on; her future was blocked and interfering with her visions, though she didn't say anything.

"They didn't adhere to the agreement we made; and taking only one of the twins at that,"

Carlisle was still quiet, his fingers showing a sight of Affection for Esme by rubbing her hand slightly.

Esme's thoughts drifted back to when they arrived, and the slight fear that she felt. What was more amazing was the sense of protection she held for the girls, and sense of responsibility. It was as if they were filling the want of children Esme had been holding in her for so long.

Her eyes seemed guarded, which was unusual for her. "I think that for them, Darcy takes priority over Moana because she is an imprint. Is it really a shock that only Darcy went and they didn't try to get her?"

Esme voice was gentle, but steely. She didn't like how Darcy went with out her sister. How she went so fearlessly.

"Its not a shock that Darcy has no sense of survival either." Rose's voice was bitter; it was obvious she wanted them gone, but with Esme's maternal side keeping them here and Carlisle's careful acts to prevent her from her silent depression of being barren, their was no help to it. It was no secret either that Moana had permanently latched to Emmett as well when she was around, even if she did not speak. Unless Emmett was going to be with Rose, Moana was where Emmett was.

"She just runs off and thinks everything is okay. She has no consideration for anyone."

"Selfishness is something I see from her."

"She is a fifteen year old girl. Selfishness in something that comes with youth, no matter the era,"

Rosalie had a look of indignity at Esme's comment, her eyes slightly narrowing. The battle of the wills between Jasper and Rosalie against Esme. None would back down.

Be Quiet…

Looking towards the wall, were the girls now slept, I heard Moana's thoughts clearly, like everyone else. Everyone was quiet again, looking at me.

"Its majority rule," I said, ignoring the looks. "They their selves now aren't a threat, if we go about this correctly."

Emmett, who had only been watching before nodded his head. "Yeah, we just have to like lay rules down. Especially for Darcy. She's a bit wild, eh?"

There was a murmur of agreement from agreement, and Finally Carlisle spoke. "Yes, a set of rules…"

We waited for him to say something else, and I could see Alice was now being held by Jasper. Comfort and relaxation filled our veins. "Rules will be said to them tomorrow when they wake. But now, the situation of the wolves. "

"We will not break the treaty because of their actions. While they were less then considerate, we will simply let this pass. The fact that Darcy is imprinted on is a very delicate happening for them. They must have been anxious to assess her well being, and to state their claim to help them. So, we will go on as we usually have."

"And if they do this again?" Jasper's voice was laced with low rebelliousness. Alice's face had slight pain to it. I could see in her mind where after a point the future would to black nothingness. Her sudden stiffness only seemed to Irritate Jasper more.

"If it were to happen again-"

"We would do nothing, like this time."

Silence came again as we all looked to Carlisle. Lines of stress were on his face, and Jaspers anger was not helping. "We will address the situation when arrives. Until now, take caution. I have a feeling we may see more of the wolves now."

Clearly a dismissal, I was at the front door in seconds. I would have to check on Bella now. She would be waiting for me.

_These two will bring us to ruin, Edward. And to let this happen to placate Esme…_

I ignored the thought of one of my brothers had thrown to me. I did not want to hear the rest.

* * *

**A/N: The long awaited chapter! Sorry everyone who has been reading, But RL has been kicking my butt. But I promise to try and update at least every two weeks.**

**Anyway, What do you all think about the chapter? It didn't really move to far, but I'm doing what I can. It's a plan to the story promise!**

**Hope you enjoyed, and thank you for every read and review! I can't get enough of them!**


	6. New Kids

A/n: I'm back again.! Thank you Lover of Gone and Katoo for the reviews! Hard criticism is what I have been looking for. But the uplifting reviews I always get keep me going!

**Anyway, Here's Chapter five. I know, I know, It been a little boring, but life never moves fast all the time. It'll start getting juicy as we progress. :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

**New Kid(s)**

_

* * *

_

_Moana_

_

* * *

_

It was five in the morning when they had woken us up; while I quickly got up to avoid Emmett's wake up tactics that involved him tickling us until we got up.

Darcy however was tickled until she fell out of the bed and nearly used the bathroom on herself. Her hair was everywhere and her eyes still were halfway closed though, and I was upset how she had somehow found her way into the bathroom before me.

I sat on the floor by the door, as she slowly got ready for the day by washing her face and other things. I was starting to doze off, but jumped when I saw Jasper pass by me; somehow I thought he was Emmett. He was dressed in regular slacks and a nice long sleeved button up; his shoes casual, and somehow I wondered how he managed to not tear his things since he was so strong and all.

When I looked at his face, I quickly looked away. It had a hard expression on it, his eyes slightly narrowed. I shivered when I noticed the cold look in his eyes, and drew my legs to myself.

"You and your sister's clothes are on your bed."

I just gave a nod, squeezing my legs closer and wrapping y arms around him. Why did I feel so angry…and empty?

"Well good morning to you too sunshine, great day we're have isn't it?"

My sister's sarcastic voice was loud and slightly sharp- she was irritated, and I could feel it now, by the way my stomach tightened a bit. Jasper, who was the person intended for my sister's wit, simply kept going, gliding down the stairs, not bothering to even keep a normal human pace.

I got up, stretching my legs, not looking at Darcy. I didn't want to receive her attitude. "Did princess bother you?"

I looked at her out the corner of my eye as I passed to the bathroom. Why did she act as if she cared? And it wasn't as if he really did anything anyway.

"Our clothes are on the bed,"

With that I closed the door and prepared to get ready.

* * *

"Esme, hand me the butter,"

We were eating breakfast now; while I had already eaten my usual BLT, my sister was eating a feast of sausage, pancakes, bacon, eggs and toast. She was putting butter on everything, and I tried to with hold my vomit as I saw her literally stuff her face.

Esme didn't seem to mind that she was going to let my sister die early of an heart attack.

"Please, Darcy," Esme scolded as she handed a small dish to my sister. Everyone was at the breakfast table, including Carlisle, who had gotten a shorter shift for some reason. I tugged at my blouse as I waited for whatever was going to occur to happen.

Alice had dressed my with a fitted sweater, tight jeans and some heels I don't think I could walk in. I did feel warm however, and was grateful for that. Darcy was dressed in a regular tee with the McDonald logo, and jeans that were painted to her skin; her favorite sneaker- all black converses- was clean and currently being worn. While I looked like some Barbie doll, Darcy had found a way to look like she always did.

While Darcy was finishing clogging her artery, I looked around the table. Edward was absent; most likely still with Bella. Everyone else seemed to look like they wanted to be elsewhere besides Carlisle and Emmett. Rosalie seemed to have her usual flare, with Jasper the same as he had been in the hallway. Esme was finishing the dishes from when she cooked, and when I looked to Emmett, I saw he had a grin burst from his face, his hands on his face.

I knew he was going to do something silly then- he only ever did that when he was going to mess with me.

"You hungry?"

I gave him a look shaking my head, looking at my hands in my lap. That was when I saw another sandwich in front of me, the smile still on Emmett's face, as if he never mood.

"Eat another sandwich, that way you'll be full."

I shook my head again, pushing the plate back to the middle of the table. When I blinked the sandwich was back, Emmett still in the same position.

"Creeper,"

Darcy said, her eyes big and her face in some sort of smile with her cheeks packed with food like a chipmunk. That was when Emmett let out a laugh.

"What?"

That's when Darcy just shook her head slowly, her eyes getting wider. It looked like she was genuinely crept out, and with a swallow of her food, pushed her plate away. "That was creepy Emmett,"

With that Emmett let out a laugh, Darcy laughing too. Apparently there was something someone wasn't getting. Looking at Alice, I noticed her face was slightly screwed up, her fingers on her temples. And when I looked to Carlisle I noticed him murmuring, looking at her. It was Jasper that noticed my staring.

"Don't be rude," he hissed. I flinched a bit, my eyes wide. I could have seen him come across the table, his teeth bared like they would have been at Bella when she cut herself.

"That was unnecessary!"

"Jasper!"

Emmett and Esme were quickly on jasper for his comment. "Don't mid him, he's a bit unstable," Emmett said, cutting his eyes at Jasper. Carlisle had a look of shock on his face.

But soon there was a plate that went directly at Jasper- who was across form my sister. Her eyes were narrowed, halfway out of her seat, in a very aggressive position. Emmett had caught the plate; but not the food. It had completely destroyed Jasper's outfit, and Alice's hair. She looked distracted, but she focused in when Darcy spoke.

"You have poor people skills. I do not approve. "

"Darcy!"

Esme had a scowl, right next to Darcy now. She had pushed Darcy back into her seat, her hand still on her shoulder. Jasper on the other hand seemed to be fighting with everything he felt to not hit her.

Or kill her. That seemed more likely.

"Carlisle, speak to her! I can't deal with her—"

"I don't like you either flamer!"

Emmett then burst into laughter at that comments, and I too giggled. Everyone had paused, Rosalie looking at me weirdly when I laughed. She just called Jasper a—

"Jasper leave. Alice, please accompany him."

They were gone quickly and Esme went to cleaning the mess Darcy had made. Though she seemed sorry for what she had did, I think she just missed her last two sausages and pancake. Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme had left as well, leaving us with Carlisle. He gave Darcy a moment to calm down before he started, folding his hand in front of him his hands on the table.

"There are rules that you will follow while you live with us."

This Made Darcy look at him, her head turning sharply. It was something to the way that Carlisle spoke that made you listen to him; as if her was a natural leader; as if it was his gift.

"First. There will be no further outbursts. This means no spontaneous yelling, the throwing of objects and/or using your hands to try and cause physical harm."

I gave another small giggle when I remembered Darcy try and abuse Emmett who probably felt like he was being tickled.

"Second. You will have a curfew, which is nine o'clock unless there is some reason for it to be extended."

Darcy opened her mouth, her eyebrows coming together. "What? Nine? I'm a sophomore! This is social suicide!"

"What is the first rule?"

Darcy instantly quieted, sitting back in her seat.

"Third. You are to respect everyone's personal boundaries,"

I smiled think of how Darcy had a habit of sitting right under someone, never leaving well enough alone.

"Fourth. You are prohibited to go to the reservation unless Esme or I give you permission. This means that you as well, Moana."

I gave a nod. Why would I want to go there?

"Fifth. You are to not attract more attention to the family, as this will expose us; Sixth, you must have a grade average of at least an 3.0. After seeing your scores from the tests, this is far from unreasonable."

Carlisle gave my sister a look of incredulity when she tried to object.

"And last. You are to come strait home from school unless there is an activity you plane to do. Also, Esme and I must have more than a day of warning about it. Things are not as safe as they have been, and we must be sure that you are safe."

They were reasonable rules. Most of them were regular parental rules; except for the ones that only pertained to Darcy, and the one about the Reservation. Obviously they didn't want us there. I wonder if their was a bitterness to them now.

"Now, " Carlisle had gotten up, walking toward the door leading to the garage.

"I'll be driving the both of you to school today to make sure everything goes smoothly."

I got up going behind him, grabbing my bookbag, a purple one that Alice had gotten from some expensive little known store. Darcy matched min, just being a more royal purple rather than my near lavender color.

"C'mon,"

I murmured, reaching for sisters bag and handing it to her. She for a moment had a look of fear, her mouth in a frown. But then her eyes flashed, a smile turning the corners of her mouth up.

Courage, faith. That's what she meant.

Deep down inside of me, I wondered why even though we barely talked, she was always right there.

* * *

_Darcy_

_

* * *

_

My sister' eyes were some of the most expressive eyes I had ever seen. Even though she tended to keep to her self and never speak, I knew her. She put everything she felt right in her eyes.

She was just as scared as I was of this world we had yet to experience, but I didn't need her to back out. When she handed me my bookbag and I saw the dead look in her eyes, I swore I would do anything to make her happy again. To get my old Momo back. I would have to if we were stuck here.

When I smiled at her, she gave her little smile, and turned to go to Carlisle's flashy Mercedes.

* * *

The drive to the school was uneventful. Carlisle had the music low, some Beethoven, from what I was remembering from when our elementary school used to make us do musical pieces.

Honestly, I was bored out of my mind, and I wished that Carlisle would drive fast like everyone else in his family to school.

When we drove past the trees, I let my eyes unfocused on the trees, and soon, like last night, I found myself having another one of those memories.

Last time it was still from my mother's point of view, about how my sister and I were the same; we had to dress the same; we had to eat the same thing at the same time. It was to when we were about eight.

My mother and father were worried that we would never try to separate; any activity the tried to make us do apart was met in disaster—from a water park were I got burned, to piano lessons and my mothers vases had all fell and broke from my sisters tantrum.

But this was different. It wasn't about me and my sister. Well, I didn't see us, anyway.

"_Daniel, you can not do this! You'll shame the family! Is this what our family will come to? Halfbreeds?"_

"_You cant stop us from having children, Edward. They will be fine. Just as strong as us. There is no difference."_

There was more yelling from figures in clothes to old from me to recognize. Who was it that my dad was talking to? Was that even my dad? And I knew the name Edward; it was the name of my grandfather who had died a few days after I was born; but in these old clothes? They looked like it was from the 1800s.

"_Look at them. No talent."_

I knew that voice. That was the voice of horrible Gran Emma, the hag. She always hated my sister and I, not that I ever knew why.

We were now in my sister and I's cheer competition at middle school. But gran wasn't there. Only Mum.

"_Worthless."_

"Darcy?"

I jumped at the sound of Carlisle's voice combined with his touch; while I was fine with being with him, I usually had to prepare for the ice-cold touch.

"Yeah?"

Looking around I could see that we were now at the school; I can remember the detail about the school enough to know this would be some day. Kids were standing around waiting for the bell, and some were even staring. When I got out of the car, I felt very embarrassed to realize I had to be the only kid in high school history who had to get walked in by a parent or guardian.

Everyone stared at us, and it felt like middle school all over again when we moved from England to California- except not as much as a culture shock. Everyone stared when we were there. Always mocked and talked about for our 'Englishness'. I wanted so badly to have Daddy to call and tell us that we could come home; but he never did.

What was worse that Momo started to draw into her self. I was truly alone in a whole new world…

I shook my head as I ass all the kids that looked at me like some movie star. I wish I had my shades to put on, but with no sun, there wouldn't really be a point. I'd probably have to wear a hat to hide my face.

* * *

"Unbelievable,"

I sat in a chair in an office near Momo as Carlisle talked to the secretary Mrs. Cope. I would even say it was him flirting with her, if it was for the fact that it was only the Secretary who seemed to be feeling attracted.

The poor woman was going to have an artery explode if Carlisle said thank you and smiled again. The sad pat was that Carlisle could tell.

"Thank you so much for helping my nieces and I make this as smooth as possible," he had our schedules and maps in his hand, and with a turn, handed them to us.

"Remember what we discussed," he said, and then for cover, Gave us both hugs. Momo stiffened when this happened, but I sort of molded into it; for a minute I swore Carlisle had replaced my dad in a memory of mine.

"Bye uncle," I said, waving. I could so act.

"Good bye you two, Esme will be here for you both."

I gave a smile until I saw Carlisle in the car, and I rolled my eyes, looking at Momo.

"Really keeping us in bloody lockdown, huh?"

As we walked to the building for our homeroom, my phone that was given this morning buzzed. It was a message from Carlisle, and fascinated that he even knew how to text, opened it.

_Language, Darcy._

I smacked my face, and sighed. How?

Then I remembered that he was a vampire and could here. "Duh," I said, laughing a bit.

My sister looked at me a bit crazy, but didn't say anything until we happened to see most of the school population outside looking at something. That was when I looked to my sister. She knew the books like the back of her hands, and I knew she would know.

"Jacob is here," she whispered, and in an un-Momo fashion, pulled me to the front of the crowd.

There stood Jacob, leaning against his motorcycle. My stomach felt like it was filled with butterflies, and I bit my lip. I was so bad. Was Embry's imprint. I should not act like this with his friends. He was tall and nothing but muscles; his arms and legs were thick; his face hard. It was harsh and it mad me a bit scared to see him like that.

His shirt was tight, showing his muscles, his pants dirty. His bike was almost as beautiful as him too. He was talking to-

"Edward,"

My sister seemed breathless, and then, I rolled my eyes. Why was my sister crushing on a guy that obviously not available?

Edward was there, a hard look on his face too, and for a moment, he even looked pissed. Scary pissed, that frightening vampiric 'I'll kill you' look in his eyes. There was a shorter dark haired girl next to him. She was pretty enough, and while assessing her lack of taste in clothes, I deemed her Bella. Well that's who she had to be, be cause Edward would argue with Jacob around anyone else. I Think. Except she seemed to be a bit fuller; and even a bit hippy than the girl who played her in the movie.

They were exchanging words still, everyone placing bets on them. I laughed hearing how some thought one would win.

I think it would be even.

Seeing Jacob step up, my heart quickened, and without thinking, I started toward them.

"Darcy-!"

My sister's voice distracted me from the pull I felt to go over there. Everyone turned to her, and flustered, she quieted immediately. When I turned around Edward, Bella and Jacob's eyes were on me, and I prepared myself for what would happen.

* * *

_Moana

* * *

_

I saw it the moment we saw Jacob. My sisters breath quickened, her face having this relaxed look. Her eyes had dilated, becoming more green than the iris. I could feel my body tingle, and my stomach felt funny—this was her reacting to the imprinting.

I wondered how intense it was for her and Jacob. I felt dizzy from the warm and fuzzy feeling.

She was walking toward them now- Edward, Bella, and Jacob- intruding on a scene I read so many times. Bella was prettier and thicker than what was portrayed; she was a healthy size, and a bit hippy if I was seeing right.

Edward looked as if he was going to have a fit when he saw my sister walk over there. It was with reasonable cause, seeing as how she could make any situation much worse. Bella had a look of confusion on her face when she saw Darcy walk past her to address Jacob; and Darcy made sure to give one of her hard glares, before quickly turning to Jake.

He seemed to act as if he didn't feel the power of the imprinting; when he spoke to Darcy it was in a calm manner, and he barely made eye contact with her. Not that Darcy minded; in fact it was like she was used to this. She talked calmly, a smile on her face, but she didn't flirt with him or anything, like I thought she would have done.

What was going on?

Soon a man, who I was guessing was Mr. Greene, was coming to the four and I sighed when I saw Darcy had forgotten her bookbag. When everyone had started to disperse, and Jake had driven away, I saw Darcy walk away form Edward when he spoke to her. Instead she quickly walked to me grabbing her bag, and clutching my wrist in a tight grip, pulled me to the center building.

She was grumbling something, and her face was screwed up as if she was going to explode.

"Where is the first class at?"

Someone was upset.

* * *

It was the impossible.

It was amazing how for every single class that I would attend, my sister had with me. While we had regular classes together, I would have to suffer through P.E., while the Art class was Darcy's kryptonite. It was astonishing what Carlisle could get done with just a smile.

At this moment we were in English together, Darcy seated in front of me. It was almost as if she was trying to protect me; she was almost hostile to anyone who got to close to me, and I wondered what was up with her. She never cared about whom I hung out with.

In the hall way to our second hour, she had stopped me, a few lockers down from the door. Her eyes seemed glassy, her lips pursed.

"You're going to tell me every detail about this book. Everything page one sentence three word three to the last period. I want to know the commas too—who are these people?"

I was shocked. My sister seemed…a bit insecure; I had only every seen her like this during our parents divorce. My breath had hitched when I thought about that.

"Hello? Earth to Momo!"

I looked at her a moment, looking at the faces in the hall watching us. I didn't know these people. I only knew the now seniors- Lauren, Jessica, Mike…Tyler…Austin…

But we were sophomores. I didn't know any of those.

"I don't know them." My sister pressed her lips tighter together, sucking in a breath.  
"C'mon, what do you mean you don't know? How many times have you read these books?"

I shrugged my sister, my breath hitching when I saw a pair of green eyes. I zoned out for a minute, but came back when a smaller blonde and blue eyes girl sneered at me. I shouldn't of done that.

Darcy had quickly turned her anger to whomever I had winced at; I saw her fist tighten when she saw the blonde.

Darcy hates blondes.

She let out a sigh, her anger pushed down for now. For a moment, when she glared at the girl, I felt like how I used to when I was younger, when she used to fight for me. Defended me. Was I getting my sister back?

"C'mon. Lets Go. English awaits."

* * *

To say we attracted a lot of attention was an understatement. Not only were we new to the students of Forks High, but also we were twins, and like everyone else who were not used to that, had to point this out.

That meant the whole sophomore class had to. Even freshman, and juniors, whom had looked at us wide eyes and amazed seemed to forget we were actual people and not freaks.

Twins were the norm. Now triplets or Quadruplets? That's weird.

"Ms. Darcy, what do you think of this story?"

Our English teacher, Mrs. Derchanell, dropped us right into the lesson, having us read a short story about a girls dream if she had been Alice in Wonderland. How ironic. It seemed my sister and I were Darcys in Fantasyland.

Yes, I quite liked that. Now all I would have to worry about was how to not get sued by Twilight's author…

"Which one of us are you talking about?"

Darcy had gotten smart with the teacher, already. I gave a sigh, flicking back to the story that I had already read. I had begun to read other stories in the book, and when I looked around, I saw everyone looking at us both. Mrs. Derchanell pursed her lips at my sister, but like anyone with teaching experience knew how to handle my sister.

"Why, both of you dear."

Mrs. Derchanell was an older woman, who seemed wise in all things teaching. Her hair was still brown, though gray was starting to appear. Her eyes were a clear green, with a thin frame. She had a small smile on her lips when she noticed Darcy's slight shocked look.

I bet she didn't even read it.

"I think…" My sister looked around the class at to people who didn't introduce their selves, and shrugged her shoulders.

"I think I can relate to this story," she murmured. I was shocked. What did she just say?

Before our teacher could even respond, the bell rang, and quicker than the speed of light everyone was flying out. Except one boy.

He was tall. Dark haired and pretty green eyes, just like ours. The one ones I saw in the hallway. He reminded me of our cousin Caleb from home, who now lived in Virginia. My chest started to hurt when I realized Id never see him again; not another letter or conversations about why England was so much better than the States.

Before I knew it he was standing on the side of me, walking with my sister and I; and I blushed, keeping my face to the floor. What was he doing? She seemed to be assessing us for a moment; most likely how to tell the difference between us.

"Brandon Mallory," he said, and took the paper out of my hands. It was actually our map to find our next class, which was government.

"Your class would be just down the hall." His voice was smooth and slightly deep; his face with one of those kind smiles. He stared at me a bit, and then my sister spoke. "I'm Darcy. That's Momo. And Thanks."

Brandon gave Darcy a smile. Pointing to her, he started to laugh. "Isn't Darcy your last name?" "And?" came my sister's sharp reply. Brandon put his hands up in defeat, looking between us.

"Okay Spit fire. Just asking."

* * *

Government seemed a lot better when Brandon sat beside me, and Darcy in front. She kept giving her death glares, though Brandon seemed to almost be used to it.

By the end of the class, I knew almost everyone. There was Erica; captain of JV Cheerleading; and her cronies Reina, and Su. They were her Co-captains. There was Audria, the girl with flaming red hair. She was quiet and very shy.

Then there was Michael who was a skater boy with Conner and Tyler who were his best friends. There were all cute with typical features. Though, Conner was a blond. But I think its because he Dyed his hair.

Then, the person who was two seats up from Brandon was the blonde girl who glared at me. She was actually Brandon's twin sister Ashlynn. She was older than him by 17 minutes, and from how he said it, she must have reminded him frequently.

She was friends with Reina and Su, who like her, had taken a dislike to my sister and I already. Unfortunately, what they didn't know was that my sister was going to make sure they would regret anything they did to make her mad.

* * *

The last period of the day was Art.

It was my favorite class, and what I was most talented in. I loved to sketch, and I was always using watercolor. I still needed practice on it, however.

Darcy stuck by me faithfully. Brandon had gone to another class, and I settled into the quietness that went with having only seven people on your class. It was my sister and I, three seniors that were never mentioned in the book, a freshmen, and Audria.

The seniors were really nice, and had no problem with helping us with the project that we had to do; our teacher, Ms. Tucker was young and free, and really only had set dates when projects were due. She never bothered us and instead painted and played Jazz. It was in a comfortable corner room with lots of windows, and a heater.

Heather, one of the seniors was currently telling me about how happy she was that we had seven people—if people didn't start taking art more they would cut this out of the school curriculum. It seems even smaller school districts struggle.

"Momo, what is this?"

Darcy currently was struggling to open some paint, and when she opened it, she squeezed the tube hard. It squirted all over me.

This was not acrylic paint.

"Ugh. Your shirt is gone," Heater was pressed against her boyfriend Coops to avoid the oil paint. It was a bright neon orange color, and it was obvious my sweater was ruined.

"Sorry Momo! I didn't know-"

I just walked away to one of the three sinks, trying to scrub the paint out.

"You might as well throw that away. " I jumped at the raspy quiet voice beside me, who was actually Audria. Her long vivid red hair was waist length and crinkly; it was a mix of waves, tight curls and strait locks. Think and heavy it was currently all over one shoulder. Her eyes, a pretty hazel, were wide and doe like. Her lips were thin and her nose very small for face.

"…"

I just looked at her. Why was she speaking to me now, after four classes together?

"I'll be cold if I throw it away."

She was biting her lip now, and after a moment backed up. I continued to stare at her, waiting for her to do something else.

She bit her lip harder as if making some decision. I shrugged and tossed my shirt; Alice would have more clothes for me at their house. I would be back there less than an hour. Audria disappeared then, and walked away.

Audria had gone back to her easel, and I went back to my easel between Heather and Darcy. They were both looking at me, and Darcy was shaking her head slowly. "I think you hurt her feelings Momo," she murmured, looking off the side of her easel to look for Audria.

Heather, who was watching us, shook her head. "Audria is usually like that. I wouldn't worry about it; she's just really timid."

I gave a nod, but noticed that she was out of the classroom. Ms. Tucker was humming along to her song, not even noticing what had happened in her class.

It was when I was shivering under my jacket, when I saw Audria run to me; her cheeks, slightly tanned and full of color, gave her a bit of a glowing look. She had a thick sweater in her hand. We were feet from the door, Darcy looking at Audria interestedly.

"I think you should take it Momo. Its obviously a gift."

I have never seen my sister so…. nice. She was looking at me impatiently, and with a huff took the sweater and handed it to me. "There. Now its polite to say thank you when you take it."

I gave a smile at Audria, who gave a small smile and a nod. Her hair came over her arms like a protective barrier and came to the front of her stylish parka.

"See you two tomorrow."

I gave a nod. "Yes, tomorrow." Walking away, I saw her go deeper into the building, and looked at my sister. She had that look on her face again; the nervous look. We stood like that for a moment, our mutual feeling building up in us, going back and forth between us making it just that much worse. When I thought I was going to explode, she spoke.

"When will we get home?"

That felt so heavy to me. As much as I tried to ignore it, it was the most important question. We were in a world that Bella had only skimmed; she was so closed to everyone, that there were a lot of details missing.

"I don't know," I said breathlessly, and she stood there for a minute, still looking at me. She shook her head, walking to door.

"I'm following you Momo. This is your place. If we're stuck here, we better make it out alive."

I shivered at the tone of her voice. I didn't know what she meant by alive—breathing, or Immortal. Walking behind her, we made a beeline to Esme to return to her house.

I wish I could go home.


	7. Rebellious

A/N: I don't Own Twilight.

**Chapter Six **

**Rebellious**

_Darcy_

Forks was not San Francisco.

I missed the sun and the beaches; the noise and the fun.

Forks was nothing like that. Even though I had started to get used to the lack of sunshine and cold wet weather, I dreamed every night this week of going to the beach. I was terribly homesick.

Living with the Cullens was getting better. While Carlisle was obviously one of those working dads, He made sure my sister and I saw him every time he was not at work. He would always leave a message on our phone like good morning and good night.

Esme was a good person as usual; she was even teaching me to sew and how to embroider. Of course this was more of a just a lecture course seeing as how I could only really use one arm. She was always cooking for us, though Momo always picked at her food. She was starting to act like she was trying to starve herself.

Carlisle and Esme were like my dream parents. They had some serious parental love coming from them, I could see now why Rosalie said Esme was getting attached to us. Not that I cared. I loved it.

But I didn't love it too much. I still wanted to get home,. To my real parents, to my friends. I had to often check myself to not get too attached to this lifestyle of comfort; I had always done my laundry since sixth grade. I wouldn't stop now.

Emmett was a funny story everyday. He was always trying to get us to play games with him; buying almost a whole wall of games for us; but really I think we were just his excuse. Half of those games I hadn't even heard of.

Jasper however was on my list. Everyday he found a way to pick on Momo; though she didn't show it, after he was out of her area she would go into herself, biting her lip and staring at the ground. It was enough to make me want to beat him down; but then I remembered that I was banned from outbursts and the like.

That and Jasper could twirl me around like a rag doll.

Rosalie was still on her whole mission to get us out of the house; though from the looks of Esme and Carlisle, she was failing. I was waiting though to see if Esme say something to her about the way she had been acting.

Alice had been…well nice to me. She spoke to me, but really she never said much to me. It always looked as if she was in pain when I was around her. But she was very friendly to Momo, though Momo rarely responded to it. It was like talking to a wall. I think that had to do with the fact Jasper seemed to want her to cry around him or something. Thus their friendship would be rocky.

Edward, who was most of the time, obsessing over Bella and/or with Said Bella. Whom I had yet to meet, but you get my point.

So that was it. Because when Edward was in the area, I tried very hard not to be. He was a creeper, and that so was not cool…

But I generally didn't have to worry about him because the object of his sick fantasies didn't live in this house.

_Thank god._

_Moana_

Maybe I was like my sister.

Many times I tried to separate myself from my sister and establish my own identity. To be Moana, and not one of the 'Twins'or 'Darcy's sister' as I was usually identified as.

But right now, I felt like my sister and I were together, and maybe even close at this particular moment.

We were being introduced to Isabella today. We were all in the living room, everyone besides Darcy and I there about something, and from what I remembered from the book, it was about the situation in Seattle, and Victoria finding her.

Maybe it was from reading the books over and over again. Or that I analyzed everything, or maybe that I expected more from a girl who tugged on the hearts on almost every guy she met.

And seeing her, I can honestly say I was not impressed.

Not at all. Their was a part of me that was almost _disappointed_ at what I saw up close. This real Bella, the one I could interact with, was pretty.

But not pretty that she had Edward falling over himself and over dramatic.

When we sat in the living room, the same space that we sat in the other nights previous, I felt like this whole dream world was a waste of time. Even though there was a edging danger, even though things were changing from what was written, even though this was my dream true, I could not help but feel dissatisfied.

And from the look that Edward was giving me, I think it showed on my face.

Even Darcy was giving me side looks when she wasn't trying to chat up a uncomfortable Bella. When She realized she wasn't going to talk much, their was a sound of a spoiled attitude about to erupt, but her mouth pressed into a thin line before she sat back a bit.

Giving a cool look at Carlisle, I could see he was just waiting for Darcy to throw a temper tantrum. Darcy looked too, and gave me a look of irritation.

Darcy was picking at her nails while everyone spoke; and I relaxed back into the couch as well staring at the ceiling.

To say the least, Carlisle and Esme wasn't impressed with either of us for a day or two.

_Darcy_

_Since Carlisle had quickly found from Sir Creeper that the homework usually didn't challenge me enough, I was usually swamped with homework from school and packets Carlisle made up during his spare time._

This was 'just a way to reinforce to what I had learned in school' What Carlisle had really meant was 'This will keep you out of trouble'. This was inhumane. Just because I'm a bit smarter than the classes that are offered doesn't mean I need the extra challenge.

And during my grumbling at the dining room table, I found out something.

"They're leaving?"

We were in our room- Momo in her bed reading, and me in my bed, staring at the ceiling trying to find a way to have fun with out super Parental getting every detail. Momo seemed freighted almost. While she had said the question calmly, her eyes got that dazed look she always had when Jasper was in the area. Not that I blame her. Without those two around, all we had was Emmett to protect us.

And he really could only say no to Rosalie for so long.

But despite the fact we were left in the hands of Rosalie, I felt buzzed. Excited.

I desperately craved freedom; for a way to explore the little green place that could have so many places to have fun at.

But mostly, I think…I think I missed Jacob.

I don't think it was right to want to imprinter's best friend, but my stomach just got butterflies when I thought of him. Embry stayed in my mind too, but my dream always went to Jacob.

It was weird, and it scared me, but I couldn't stop it. I wasn't going to tell anyone about this, not that I could tell them. Or Momo for that matter. I mean what would she say? I didn't feel like defending myself.

No one liked the people from the pack, and I knew Momo would stop before she had any contact with them. She was afraid of them, and even though I did get that frightened feeling with them too, I wasn't going to punk out of a day of fun. I'd just stick with Emily.

Which would be easy, since it would be during the day. Sam should have a job right?

"Yeah, they are leaving in the morning."

Momo gave a sigh, closing her book and laid down, facing the wall.

Giving a huff, I went back to my stupid homework. I sure hope Sam wouldn't be there when I arrived. Or anyone else, for that matter.

* * *

"Get up Darcy! Carlisle wants to talk to us before he leaves!"

I rolled over in the bed, pulling my pillow closer to me. I didn't ant to get up. I didn't want to do anything but sleep until I couldn't sleep any more. Which was not now.

"Cant he wait a hour?"

I felt the sheets come from my body, and then a hiss. "Get up. You know you'll regret it if You don't get to say goodbye."

The door slammed loudly, and I wanted to run after her and do some very un-sisterly things—

"Hey sugar pumpkin! You all awake in here? Or do I have to help you?" Emmett's voice floated calmly in the room and he was behind it. I jumped up and out of bed quickly- afraid of his techniques to wake me up. I didn't wanted cold water and tickle attacks again. A girl's bladder can only take so much you know.

I gave a giggle as Emmett watched me- and Moana just rolled her eyes, sitting closely Emmett who was trying o make sure I was up. I stood against he wall so I could run back to my room to the bed.

The conversation with Carlisle was the same. Just a recap on the rules, and how they would only be away for the weekend and would be back in time for dinner.

Yeah, I guess Vamps liked to get it on too. They've got the parts.

In the middle of the don't go to The reservation rule, I started to have another one of those fuzzy memory things- I was trying to concentrate on something else. But it was hard; like my mind kept trying to turn to another station than I was.

I was trying hard to stay in with Carlisle. I could kind of tell he was getting a bit pissy with my personality, and me even though he tried to act all fatherly.

"Darcy?" I heard him cut off mid sentence.

I was getting a bit better at it, and then I saw a cute puppy and my mind skipped to Jake, and my heart jumped. That was when the memory came. I was going to have to learn to control myself…

_Twins are hard to train. What if one is stronger than the other?_

_You mean, Margarite, that one is more selfish?_

_**There was a laugh.**_

_Yes, of course. One isn't as selfless as the other. _

Then tTheir trials will be hard. It will depend on their willingness to –

Who were those people? Margerite? I had never heard that name before. Ever. But the other voice sounded so Familiar, I just knew that voice.

"Darcy!"

I jumped when Esme touched me. She had stepped from beside Carlisle to hold me in one of her hugs- and while most of the time I didn't mind, right now, I felt like spazzing.

The combined shock from Momo's screeching and Esme's body temperature scared me moe than anything- I instinctively jerked away from Esme. It was like she was getting colder.

"Are you alright Darcy?" Esme's eyes that had me frozen for a moment, but there was a part of me that realized it didn't matter—because her eyes were gold, and she could kill me.

There was a part of me, that felt strange- hot, and prickly. I was shivering though, and I jut shook my head. I wanted _out!_

I had to get away from Esme first though.

_Moana_

My sister was fazing out again. She had been doing that a lot, ever since we got here. I wish I knew what was wrong, but I didn't want to ask. I knew she wouldn't tell me. Esme was giving her a worried glance; I could see it out of the corner of my eye. Carlisle hand was on Esme's shoulder, and for a moment, I felt scared. They almost looked like supernatural beings.

But Darcy wasn't moving. She was still, breathing slow, and slightly shallow.

"Darcy!" my sister jumped when I called her name, Esme holding her hand. Darcy jerked away quickly, her eyes narrowing at her. I looked at her for a moment, scared. What was wrong with her?

That was when I noticed her eyes were darker, like a deep brown, her eyebrows together in some type of concentration. Her hands were n the door handle to get out, but none of us moved in the car. For a moment, she remonded me of Daddy, and the way he looked at mother sometimes when they argued. She reminded me of the feaer I had of him.

I couldn't breath almost- her breth was still shallow, and she was shaking. Badly. It almost looked like she was vibrating. She narrowed her eyes more at Esme, looking almost as if she was quinting before she huffed, and took four steps back. Esme let out a breath, and gave me a weary smile. She seemed scared.

Carlisle had put Esme far behind him, his face set in determination. He took a step forward, But Darcy stepped back more, almost to the wall. I felt nervous—I had a feeling if Darcy felt the wall she'd do something crazy. It was almost like she was another person-

"Have a nice trip."

Carlisle gave a nod, but he wasn't focused on my sister's words but just my sister, who obviously wasn't in a good place now. He was staring at her- as if he was waiting for something. When Carlisle went for the first step to reach his hand out, I squeezed my eyes closed.

There was something trembling in me now. I seemed to calm after Carlisle, who was looking at me now, had went back to his earlier position. After I stepped a bit closer to my sister, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

Darcy was returning back to normal but her hands were shaking bad, and when she saw I was looking at them, she put her hands in her pockets. She still seemed out of focus to me, and It seemed she was to Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme too.

"Bye," she mumbled, and stalked off to the direction of our room. I looked at them quickly before quickly going behind my sister. I was feeling that trembling feeling now.

Looking back at Esme, I could see she was having conversation with Carlisle, who was comforting her. "Don't worry. We will have to watch them more."

This was all so _strange_.

* * *

"Lets blow this pop sickle stand,"

I felt good. To good to say no, but everything that was logical was telling me that this would end us into deep trouble with Carlisle and Esme.

But I felt giddy. After the incident with Carlisle and Esme, Id be a liar if I said I wasn't freaked out, but My sisters emotions and her actions after that had me waiting for something.

She was pacing, biting her lips and giving me the weirdest stares. Rosalie hadn't come to check in on us once except for when she told us she ordered us pizza.

She wanted to get out of the house.

While everyone was gone- Alice tending to Bella, The guys out hunted and Carlisle and Esme gone, that left us with Rosalie. It was a delightful thing indeed. She watched us by staying in her room, an fed us gourmet pizza from our quaint town.

I felt sick from it.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I said softly. Yes, Rosalie had left for a brief moment of time to feed, but I doubt she had gone far enough where she couldn't come back immediately.

It was stupid to try to leave the house and while I was desperate for fresh air, I wanted my sister to be sure she wanted to condemn her life in Twilight.

"Momo…" My sister gave me a hard stare, and I stared right back. She may be acting freaky, but I still wasn't afraid of her. Her eyes were back to our gray green but her face was n a scowl, her hair in a messy ponytail. She had on clothes that were light and it seemed as if she was forgetting the fact it was so cold here. I was bundled up, and gave a sigh as I quickly followed behind my sister to the garage were she picked keys off the wall to one of the cars-Esme's Porsche- and were off quicker than I could blink.

"We are headed for the rez. But If they ask, its all me okay?"

M sister had some sincerity in her voice, and I nodded. She was worrying me. And even though I tended to let her do her own thing there was something rubbing me the wrong way about being here.

Like how we got off scott free with Esme's car.

I didn't want to say anything, but honestly I wanted to go just as much as she didand I had to watch out for her.

_Embry_

I forgot what time it was, but it was sometime in the afternoon. I just got off of my rounds about four hours ago, and even though my bed was calling me, I still answered the phone when I got the text.

Meet me at the line?

How she even knew what the line was, was amazing to me. Nohealani Darcy was something to be amazed at. No to mention she was completely funny.

Sure. When?

There was a part of me that felt bad for her. I mean it wasn't everyday an imprint was purposely ignored. Hell, there hasn't been a time in history when a imprint could be ignored. But Jake was always one to do the impossible.

Form the moment he realized he imprinted, and saw Bella, he has been trying to stay away from her as much as possible. If that meant she would text or call me when he was around, he would disappear or have me not respond. It was pretty sad, and completely insane.

"Where are you going?"

My mom was giving me one of her crazy looks every time I left the house. Ye, I knew I was o punishment, but I couldn't just let Darcy and Her sister be there by there selves. It wasn't safe.

"Out mom. I'll be back a little later."

I know it was cold hearted to talk to your mom that way, but she wouldn't understand the pack and the duties that came with it. Just like I didn't understand why she still never told me who my father was.

I'm almost there

I laugh when I realize she's texting and driving. Such a risk taker. Tearing off my clothes and securing everything, I'm off for the line.

'_Where are you off to?_'

Quil's voice was accusatory, but I shrugged mentally as I ran showing him my memories. Got to love the connection—it saved so much time.

'_Sam will kill you! No fraternizing with another's imprint!_'

Its not fraternizing if you have no intentions of doing anything but keeping company.

Quil rolls his eyes, and Jared who was quiet so far had given me a feeling of disapproval too. '_Keep it that way. That way we'll all have less to deal with when Jake stops chasing his tail.'_

Giving a sigh I shifted back to regular me, whipping my clothes on. Darcy is already out side of an expensive looking car, with her sister, who is almost her exact copy sitting inside bitting her nails.

Walking up, I Notice she doesn't have a jacket on.

"Where are you clothes? You must be freezing!"

Darcy had a glazed look over her eyes, but when I spoke she jumped, a smile spreading on her lips. "No, actually I'm burning up!" she rushed to give me a hug, and I was surprised to find she wasn't really cold at all, in fact, she felt like a regular temperature as someone from the pack. She should be in the hospital.

"…Are you sure your okay?"

My question soon had her pouting but she nodded, laughing. "I'm very sure. Say, you think we could go by Emily's house? I don't really know of any other place around here besides that."

I nodded. "Sure, I don't see why not. But we could just go to the beach—I'm sure your sister doesn't want to be bothered right now."

I bent down to wave at a withdrawn looking Darcy. Her eyes were wide, and she gave a brief wave before turning back in her seat.

She must still be freaked out from last time.

"Don't worry about Momo. She just in one of her moments."

Soon enough we were in the car. It was uncomfortable almost to be in such an expensive car, but it was manageable some how. Through the short ride, Darcy's sister spoke for the first time.

"I want to meet Emily," she said softly. Her voice seemed light- not the raspy sensual voice Darcy seemed to have. She never looked back at me, but I had a feeling she was waiting for me to go against her decision.

"That's cool. Hey, just turn down that street and at the next street turn left. Its not really that far."

That was when Momo, as Darcy called her, seemed to relax and her shoulders dropped a bit.

Hmm….she was the exact opposite of Darcy.

* * *

"Emily-I have company!"

I said it loud enough so at least they would know if they were…well busy. But Emily came out of the kitchen wiping her hands, a smile on her face. "Embry! What are you doing here? Didn't you jus get done a few hours ago?"

I shrugged and held the door open for Darcy and Momo.

"Emily!"

Darcy gave a smile and immediately went to hug Emily, while Momo went off to the side. She seemed to have a small reaction to Emily's scar but quickly looked away, as if she knew.

""Oh—Darcy your back! How great-is that your sister?"

Darcy nodded. "Yeah. That's my twin Moana," she said, with some sort of pride.

"Nice to meet you," Momo said automatically, and gave a shy smile to Emily.

It was clear to see Emily was smitten with Momo the moment she met her. While both Darcy and Momo started to help Emily with food while I started to nap, Momo was very quiet like Emily. And it was the fact Darcy left to sit next to me toward the end.

"Hey—Hey Embry? You still sleep?"

When I opened my eyes I saw her hrs directly. They were wide and large and expressive there was something else there too that I didn't know what it was, but immediately went toward her lips when she smiled.

"No…imupp."

She gave a small frown, biting her lip. Her hair was in a ponytail that now was over her shoulder- she had one of Emily's quilts on, and was cross legged o the couch.

"Hey Embry, can you tell me about imprinting?"

I sat up a bit straighter. How did she find out about that?

_Darcy_

I wanted to know. I wanted to know so ad about his imprinting thing—I wanted hinm to tell me he imprinted on me. Just so it could jumpstart this feeling.

Embry was a nice guy—and while he was completely too big in proportion to me, I could see him being a nice slice of happiness while I'm here.

Because I was finding a way home.

"Did the bloodsuckers tell you about that?"

I was a bit taken back at that. Okay, I wasn't, but, It kind of through me off. I didn't know he was going o get so aggressive about it—but I wasn't going to tell him exactly how I kne about imprinting either. "_**Oh yeah I read a book about you all named Twilight from my sister shelf-**_" That would go so well.

I had to play stupid; I had to put the blame somewhere else.

"Yes, are you upset about that?"

Momo was at the table setting it up putting plates down, listening. I knew she was listening because she had the most serious face on- the face she always had when we were little and she tried to hear our parent conversations.

"I-well, I mea-" I looked at him expectantly, and he closed his mouth giving me the most lost look ever. "Okay, Imprinting is something way deeper than you would imagine—"

"Embry,"

I jumped when I heard Sam's voice, my hand on my heart.

"Ouch-" my arm was hurting. It was hurting bad; The stupid cast wasn't doing its job.

_Moana_

Embry was not the one who imprinted on her.

I knew it from the beginning- but there was a part of me that wanted to be wrong. Even though Edward said Jacob imprinted on her, I just wanted him to be lying about it. My sister seemed a little attached to Embry, and I wanted that to work out so perfectly. But when she jumped because of her arm and her isn't freaking out like how he _should,_ I just knew.

How could my sister be so stupid? How could she not tell?

Sighing as I put the napkins on the table, I realized I didn't even have experience in that area to compare her situation to.

"Embry,"

Sam's voice cut off Embry very quick—he seemed angry and soon I backed up a bit when I took in his frame. Whoo, Stephanie undermined this.

"Take out the trash will you?"

Oh yes, Go ahead Sam. Postpone that storm of my sister.

* * *

**A/N: This has been a long time coming. But dont worry I havent forgot about this story! iTs just hat School is very overwhelming rightnow, so Im trying to get this together. Chapter seven is already in the works; and that is where chapter six will be explained in more detail! And I know I might have erros in it, but Ive been upfor a very long time s bare with me; I will go back to recheck it multiple times. :) **

**I hope you enjoyed this. Until Next time!**


End file.
